


Miraculous: Hair Razor

by TheCuriousFeline626



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bad Jokes, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir Makes Puns, Chat Noir To The Rescue, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Cruel hair puns, Did I mention Chat Noir?, F/M, Flirty Chat Noir, Friendship/Love, Funny, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Lols, Male-Female Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Has a Crush on Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Chat Noir, Romantic Comedy, So much Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousFeline626/pseuds/TheCuriousFeline626
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are both preparing for an upcoming play directed by their good friend Rose. Both happen to get the leading roles, and Marinette couldn't be any happier!However, the villianous Hawk Moth decides to interrupt the wondrous occasion when a grumpy man becomes envious of others who have the gift of hair.Looks like it's up to the miraculous Ladybug and her partner Chat Noir to save the day!*This fic is complete.*





	1. Practice Makes Perfect!

**Author's Note:**

> ~(WHEEZES MORE) First complete fic to hit not only a 1,000 hits, but 1,500 as well! YEY. Keep it up, guys! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys! I finally got it out! I’ve been dying to do a story on everyone’s favorite ladybug and lovable cat. I don’t remember if they’ve done an enemy based on hair (where the enemy affects the hair of others or not), but I had come up with some really stuff that I felt was just… “purrfect” for this story (I’m so not sorry). Lol, hopefully this doesn’t turn into a total “cat-astrophe”! Ha ha—SHOT—
> 
> I’m really excited to get this out there, and I really hope that you all enjoy! : D A couple of weeks back, I got into the show from an internet friend of mine (I binge-watched the entire first two seasons over two and half days, also known as the weekend). I later caught the Christmas special a couple of days later, and I must say that I really enjoy this show. But, seriously… WHY CAN’T THEY JUST TELL EACH OTHER!!!!!???? WHYYYYYYY!!!!???? IT’S SO OBVIOUS!!!!
> 
> At any rate, enjoy this story! Oh, and this one is for everyone! : D
> 
> Summary: Marinette and Adrien are both preparing for an upcoming play, and both happen to get the leading roles! Marinette is, of course, cuckoo over this because there is one particular scene where she actually gets to kiss— that’s right, kiss! — Adrien! Oh boy! 
> 
> However, plans for the play are put on hold when a grouchy business man falls victim to the heinous Hawk Moth! It’s all because people make fun of his hair… Looks like it’s up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to save the day! 
> 
>  
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ANYWHERE. DO NOT CLAIM MY WORK AS YOUR OWN. DO NOT PERFORM ANY TRANSLATIONS WITHOUT MY CONSENT. IF ANY ONE PERSON BREAKS THESE RULES, I SIMPLY WILL DISCONTINUE WRITING THE STORY AND NO ONE WILL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AT THE END. EITHER THAT OR I WILL SIMPLY TAKE DOWN MY STORY SINCE OBVIOUSLY IT WOULD BE AVAILABLE ANYWHERE ELSE. I’M NOT GOING TO WASTE MY TIME TRYING TO GET PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET TO COMPLY. YOU DON’T WANT TO TEST THOSE WATERS, FOR YOU’LL FIND THEM VERY TEPID. 
> 
> Please respect this, guys. I want to present my ideas to you all because this is fun for me. Don’t take that away from me, as well as ruin it for everyone else. I don’t care if you want to write fan-made continuations of any of my stories, or if you want to write out alternate routes (if you choose the latter, please keep the original plot in mind; also, make sure to link to the original work). Feel free to share my work if you want, like leave a link to it or something. Just don’t go reposting it anywhere. My work will always be available and, with permission, you’re welcome to translate. Just keep to the story that was written. Okay? Thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette prepares for the upcoming school play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I hope you are up for some "Miraculous"! I absolute love this show. If you haven't watched it... DOOOOOO IIIIIIT.

     “Marinette! Marinette! It’s time to get up! You’re going to be late!” a tiny, squeaky voice called out.

     “Ehm… Five more minutes…” the person under the covers grumbled.

     “Marinette! Get up! It’s after seven!”

     “What!?” The person shot up, a girl with short midnight blue hair. “Oh no! Tikki! I told you to make sure that I was up by 6:30am!”

     “I’m sorry… I tried… but you were really out of it.” The little ladybug sprite, or Kwami, floating before the human girl lowered her enlarged head.

     “Oh, it’s okay… I’m the one at fault, not you.” Marinette smiled sweetly as she cupped the tiny Tikki in her hands.

     “Really? You’re not mad at me?” Tikki asked innocently. She blinked her big blue eyes, her long antennae jolting upward as her itty bitty wings buzzed excitedly.

     “Yeah… I shouldn’t be blaming you. I brought this all upon myself. Now, I’d better get going because…” Marinette’s bluebell eyes began to sparkle. “I get to be in the play with Adrien! Ahahahahaha!” Marinette squealed happily as she kicked her legs up and down.

     “Calm down, Marinette! Geheheez!” Tikki giggled. “You’re gonna drop me.”

     “Oh, sorry… Eheh heh…” Marinette gave her an embarrassing smile.

     “C’mon silly, let’s get going.”

 

     Marinette was very excited today, because today was the day that she was to audition for the upcoming play her school was putting together. It was a fan-made story created by the adorable Rose, one of her beloved classmates.

     Rose was extremely fond of fairytales, and so she decided to create a beautiful story about a young princess who fell in love with a prince. However, the princess was harboring a dark secret. Unbeknownst to the prince, the princess was actually cursed by an evil witch. The spell could only be broken once the princess was able to obtain a kiss formed of true love. If she was unable to achieve that, then when she turned the age of eighteen she would turn to stone and forever be a mourning statue.

     And so, after spotting the prince, the princess decided to make it her mission to make the prince fall in love with her just so she would be cured. As time would go on, though, she would truly fall in love in with the prince herself and long to be with him forever rather than just use him to break the curse. 

     “Hah… Such a magical story…” Tikki whispered, her nubby hands clasping together, her cheek leaning to rest against them. “Hah…”

     Marinette laughed at the dreamy expression on Tikki’s face. “Oh Tikki…”

     “What? It’s beautiful… and you’re just as attracted to it as I am. The only reason, I believe, that you’re trying out is because you’re hoping that you and Adrien will get the leading roles.”

     “Pfft, whaaaaaaaat?” Marinette grew nervous, her lips quivering as she struggled to keep her composure. “No… Of course not! I’m doing this for Rose… Psh, you’re one to talk! Pfft! Psh!”

     “And since when do you go, ‘pfft’ and ‘psh’?” Tikki challenged, a brow raising.

     Marinette’s smile widened awkwardly. “Ah… Um… Well… Well, I just… I mean, yeah, I’m hoping that Adrien and I will get the leading roles… but still! I’m mainly doing this for Rose! Sheesh, Tikki, what is this, ‘Twenty Questions with Marinette!?’”

     “Nope, just a hunch. Hee hee!”

 

     Marinette smirked as she shook her head, her hands clasping to her hips. There was no way that she was only doing this for Adrien… Granted that was the first reason, but she was also doing this for Rose. Rose was her friend, so how could she turn that down?

     “Ah! Gotta hurry! School starts at eight!” Marinette cried as she rushed to get her pants on. She hopped around on one foot as she tried to force her one leg into her capris. “Gah! C’mon!”

     “Marinette, slow down just a bit now or else you’re gonna—” Tikki was cut off.

     “Ah!”

     “Yah!”

*slam!*

     “… do that…” Tikki shook her head as she slapped a nubby hand against her forehead.

     “Oooooh… Oooooow…” Marinette moaned as she lay on the floor, leg high in the air and capris only partially on. “Ouch…”

     “Hah… I told you, Marinette.”

     “I know… I know… Don’t rush or you’ll get mushed…”

…

     Marinette, after winning the fight with her capris, rushed down the stairs once she had finished getting dressed. Small purse (with Tikki safely inside) slung over her shoulder and books wrapped tightly in her arms, she rushed past her parents as she snagged a small pastry for breakfast.

     “Bye Mom, bye Papa!” she called as she zoomed out the door.

     “Bye honey! Have a great day!” her mother Sabine called.

     “Yeah, and good luck!” her father Tom called.

     “Got it!”

 

     Marinette ran as fast as she could down the street, somehow avoiding the oncoming traffic as she passed. She waved and gave out an apology as the cars came to a halt, all drivers honking in surprise. They waved her on before proceeding forward.

     “Gotta make sure I get to school on time today, or else I’ll lose my chance at snatching the lead role… possibly with Adrien!” Marinette said, her voice squealing at the last three words. She balled her hands into fists as she rose them up. “Eeeeeek! I’m so excited!”

 

     Marinette cheered loudly as she raised her arms above her head, her flats clapping against the sidewalk as she ran. She couldn’t wait to get to school. Adrien was going to be there, and there was no way she missing such an opportunity…

 

...

 

     Adrien sighed tiredly as he finished packing his books in his bag. He brushed back his sandy blonde hair as he turned over to his good friend, also a Kwami, Plagg. The black feline sprite purred softly as he rubbed his cheek against Adrien’s, to which the human boy smiled warmly.

     “Someone is in a good mood today,” Adrien said.

     “Yeah… I’m really excited for you, and also I wanted to thank you for the camembert,” Plagg said. “You spoil me way too much.”

     “Ha ha, really?”

     “Yeah! So, don’t stop!”

     “Fair enough, I guess. Alright, it’s time to get going. Don’t wanna be late.”

 

     Adrien pulled open his white shirt, Plagg happily darting for the small pocket inside and slipping into hiding. Adrien smiled as he picked up his bag and headed for the bedroom door. He could hear his caretaker Nathalie calling from downstairs. He nodded and hurried out the door, the boy coming to greet the woman as well as his bodyguard at the main entrance area.

     “Sorry, I lost track of time somewhat,” Adrien said hurriedly.

     “Nevermind that now, we must get you to school on time today,” Nathalie said. “You don’t want to miss out on the tryouts for the play.”

     “Yeah… I just wish that my father could see me.” Adrien’s face fell as his head dropped.

     “Don’t worry, I’m working on that.” Nathalie was smiling when Adrien looked up. “I told your father that this was very important to you. He said he would try, but I told him that wasn’t good enough. He needs to be there to see you shine like the star you are.”

     “Aw, thanks Nathalie.” Adrien felt a wave of hope wash over him. “You’re really good to me.”

     “Of course I am, that’s my job.” Nathalie beamed at him. “Now, let’s get going!”

 

     Adrien and Nathalie happily walked out, Adrien’s bodyguard following close behind. Adrien couldn’t wait to get to school. He had never gotten the chance to act in something for fun before, so this was a real treat. Now, if his father could actually see him participate, that would be the icing on the cake.     

     Deep down inside, he was praying that he wouldn’t land the lead role. However, he did make a promise to Chloé… Gah, Chloé… He really didn’t feel comfortable acting with her. It wasn’t that he disliked her. It was just that she… well… wasn’t really that great at acting, let alone a good sport. She just had to have the spotlight, all eyes on her. Adrien rolled his eyes in annoyance at the image of Chloé standing there in all her glory, that prissy smile on her face.

     “I really hope I don’t get the lead role, because that is what people would always expect… and what if Chloé gets the lead role of the princess?” Adrien complained.

     “I know you’re not all that fond of her and her antics, but if she does get it and you get the lead role of the prince, just try your best to be happy. At least this way, your father will see,” Nathalie pointed out.

     “True, true…”

     “Say, what about that other girl you like so much? What was her name?”

     “Marinette Dupain-Cheng…” Adrien smiled as the girl appeared in his thoughts. “She’s smart, funny, and absolutely adorkable. Marinette has a heart of gold, and she’s always willing to help out others. She’s really nice compared to Chloé.”

     “You really like her, don’t you?” Nathalie smirked at the boy through the rearview mirror.

     “Yeah…”

 

     Adrien adored the wondrous tale that Rose had woven together. He just didn’t feel confident snatching the lead role. To him, it was like people would automatically expect it because he was famous. He was the poster child for his father’s company, as well as the face of cologne entitled his own name. He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and that just agitated him. But, if it truly meant that much to Rose for him to try out, as well as for Chloé (though he dreaded admitting that), then he would do it. Maybe, if he was lucky, Marinette would be chosen as the leading lady. He didn’t mind participating with her.

 

...

 

     Marinette nervously rolled back on her heels, her hands clasped behind her back as she anxiously waited for her turn to take the stage. Rose, with her clipboard in hand, put on her best “business” face as she called out the next girl, that being Juleka.

     “I don’t think I can do this…” Juleka mumbled tiredly.

     “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine,” Rose whispered. “Just try your best. I want to give every girl a fair shot.”

     Juleka smiled shyly. “Aw… Well, okay, since it’s for you.”

     Rose giggled lightly as a light blush fell over her face.

 

     Juleka casually walked up the steps and came to stand at the center of the stage, her fingers intertwining in the dark locks of her hair. She looked down and over her shoulder for a few moments before taking in a deep breath and taking on a serious stance, her arms firmly at her sides and hands balled into fists.

     “… Oh… Oh my sweet… sweet prince…” Juleka said, her voice unusually loud so everyone could hear her. “Oh, where art thou… my prince? I wish… for you… to stand by my side…” She brought her hands to her chest, both clasping together as she looked up. “I… I wish for you to be here… with me… I… I have fallen greatly for thee… Um… Oh, I said ‘you’ earlier…”

     “It’s alright, you’re doing great!” Rose called to her in a hushed voice. “Keep going!”

     Juleka nodded and closed her eyes. “Oh, my sweet prince… I long for thee… to be here… arm wrapped around thy side… I… I… I cannot forget thou face… Your chiseled chin… those glistening eyes… and firm lips… I-I mean those glistening eyes… and chiseled lips and firm chin… No, no! I mean… Um… Those…” Juleka paused, her heart pounding as her face turned a bright red.

     “Go on,” Rose said. She gave her friend a warm smile, despite the snickering she could hear from Chloé.

     “Your glistening eyes… those firm lips… and that chiseled chin…” Juleka managed to say. She breathed a major sigh of relief. “Ah… I miss thou so… Please… hear thy pleas… Take thy by the hand and carry me to paradise… Alas… thy curse is what keeps me… on edge… forever more… unless true love… frees… me… from this awful curse…”

 

     Juleka slowly opened her copper eyes, both widening as she was granted a round of tremendous applause. She clapped her hands over her mouth, a look of shock on her face. She turned over to Rose, who was now trotting up the steps and over to her friend. She threw her arms around her as she told Juleka how wonderful she did and that she was very proud of her.

     “… Th… Thank you…” Juleka mumbled, her face hot as a pepper and red as a tomato.

     “Um… I’m gonna go now… Please don’t… give me the role… I’m not quite ready yet…”

     “I’m glad you tried out, Juleka. Think of this as a stepping stone,” Rose said warmly. “Practice makes perfect… Never forget that.”

     Juleka smiled back at her. “Thanks, Rose.”

 

     Marinette smiled as the two hugged each other. She was so proud of Juleka, and so was everyone else. Well, everyone except for Chloé, who scoffed as she prissily flipped her ponytail with an expensively manicured hand. Marinette groaned as she rolled her eyes. Chloé was such a snob, sometimes.

     “Alright, who’s next? Let’s see…” Rose looked down at her clipboard.

     “Oh! Oh! Oh! Chloé’s next! Pick her! Pick her!” Sabrina, Chloé’s best friend and assistant called out.

     “Out of my way, let the real princess show you how it’s done.” The prissy, pampered teen swayed her hips left and right as she made her way up the steps. “Marinette… You don’t stand a chance against me. So, you may as well just give up.”

     “Whatever Chloé, Rose said that she wants to give every girl a fair shot, and that includes me as well,” Marinette snapped.

     “Hmph, we’ll see about that. Daddy’s says that if I don’t get picked, then he’s going to make life very troublesome for all of you!”

     “Actually, Chloé,” Rose suddenly perked up. “Your father has promised to tone down on granting you the home advantage. He’s come to realize that it’s wrong to do that.”

     Chloé made a pouty face as she stomped her foot. “Ugh! You’ll regret it if you don’t give me the role! Adri-kins and I will be the face of this play! He is the prince to my princess!”

     “Is that a threat, Chloé?” Marinette challenged. “Because, if so… then perhaps a little chat with Ladybug is in order…”

     The blonde stiffened, a confused look on her face. “What? You know her?”

     “Of course I do, through my good friend Alya. She can have her over with only a call…” Marinette gave Chloé a confident smile. “Go ahead and try to cheat, Chloé. No one is putting up with your nonsense anymore.”

     Chloé looked defeated, Sabrina concerned, as everyone turned to her with frowns and glares. “Ugh… Fine…” She crossed her arms over her chest. “But, if I don’t get this role, I will be sure to make an absolute fuss over it!”

     “Chloé, can we please just get this done already?” Rose pleaded. “I have loads of work to do. I can’t just stand here and dawdle.”

 

     Chloé gave a huff as she stormed up the steps and over to the center of the stage where Juleka had been minutes earlier (pretty much what felt like hours). She took in a deep breath, her arms falling at her sides as she closed her eyes.

     “This oughta be good,” Alya whispered to Marinette, who giggled in response.

     “Hey, where were you?” Marinette asked.

     “I was out and about for Rose. She’s given me the role of ‘camera girl’. I get to take all the good shots!” Alya said happily.

     “Quiet on the set, please!” Chloé called harshly. “I’m trying to put on my best act here!”

     “Pfft, sure you are.” Alya crossed her arms. “Right… Let’s see how well she’ll do.”

 

     Chloé raised her shoulders up and down, her head craning to look upward. She looked so calm and pristine, a look of peacefulness on her face…

     “Oh! Oh my prince! Where art thou, my darling prince!?” she cried as she suddenly fell to her knees in a dramatic fashion. “I wish for thee to stand by my side! Oh! Woe is me!” She clasped her hands together as she began to fake-cry. “Oh ho ho! My sweet, sweet prince! I have fallen greatly for thee! Ah!” Chloé leaned forward, her hands pressing to her eyes. “Oh! Oh, my sweet prince!”

 

     Chloé shot up to her feet, an overly-dramatic expression of sadness forming upon her face.

     “Oh, my sweet prince! I long for thee to be here, arm wrapped around my side! I cannot forget thou face! Your glistening eyes, those firm lips, and that chiseled chin! Oh, so dreamy!” Chloé leaned backwards, the back of her hand touching her forehead as she closed her eyes. “Oh! Oh, how I miss thou so! I beg of thee! Please! Take me away… to paradise! Alas… my… curse!” As she shrieked out the last word, she collapsed to the floor once more. “Unless true love breaks my curse, I shall forever… be… forgotten!”

 

     Chloé whipped her head forward, her hands covering her face as she began to “sob”. She rolled around on the floor, her back arching upward. Everyone just stood there in complete shock, eyes and mouths wide open. The young “actress” came to stand on her two feet once more, her hands on her hips as she awaited standing ovation.

     “Um… Hello? Where’s my applause?” Chloé snapped.

     “… Yay! Yay! Hooray for Chloé!” Sabrina cheered suddenly as she clapped her hands together.

     “Not good enough! You all clearly don’t know acting when you see it! Hmph!” Chloé stomped off stage.

     “Okay… Thank you… Chloé… Um, moving on from that… Who’s next?” Rose looked down at her clipboard before her look of discomfort turned to one of joy. “Oh! Marinette! You’re up next!”

     “Go get ‘em, girl!” Alya whispered excitedly to Marinette.

     “Um… Okay…” Marinette whispered.

 

     Marinette shyly made her way toward the stage, the feeling of everyone’s eyes on her back making her all the more nervous. Rose giggled and hopped about excitedly as she beckoned Marinette forth, the adorable blonde happily welcoming her friend onstage.

     “Okay, Marinette, just start when you’re ready,” Rose said.

     “Thank you,” Marinette mumbled shyly. As she took center stage, she spotted Alya waving and smiling at her. Juleka gave her a wink and a smirk. Marinette happily expressed relief and appreciation for both girls.

     “Good luck, Marinette,” Tikki whispered from within Marinette’s purse.

     “Thanks Tikki,” Marinette whispered back.

 

     Marinette took in a deep breath to calm herself, the stress immediately melting away. She imagined herself being in a quiet place, like a meadow. She could hear the birds chirping, the warm sunlight beaming down gently upon her skin. She pressed her lips together as her arms came to rest at her sides.

     “Oh… my sweet prince…” Marinette began, her eyes slowly fluttering open, her face softly expressing sadness. “Oh, where art thou… my prince? I wish for thee to stand by my side…” Like Juleka, she slowly brought her hands to her chest as she looked upward. “I… I wish for thou to be here… with me. I have fallen greatly for thee.” The whole time Marinette spoke, her tone was somber, soft but firm. “My darling prince…I can never forget thou face. Your glistening eyes, those firm lips, and that chiseled chin…” Marinette looked forward, her face expressing a sense of longing. For good measure, she beckoned her eyes to water. “Ah… I miss thou so. Please… hear my pleas.”

     

     She slowly extended her arms outward, her hands seemingly desperate to grasp something. Her lips quivered lightly as a single tear streaked down the side of her face. “Take me by the hand and carry me to paradise… Alas… this curse is what keeps me on edge, forever more… Unless true love frees me from this awful curse…I shall forever be encased in nothing but despair…” Marinette looked down at the floor, the back of her hand lightly pressing to her forehead. “... and the awful truth…” As she spoke the last words, she faked a gentle sob. Marinette slowly fell to her knees, her hands covering her face as she quietly “cried” to herself.

 

     Again, the crowd was silent. Everyone just stared up at Marinette, all eyes watching her as she came to stand on her feet. She fearfully looked around the room before looking over at Rose, who was slowly approaching her. Her eyes were wider than ever before, which was quite a shock beings that her eyes had always been abnormally large.

     “Marinette… That was… amazing…” Rose breathed. “My goodness… I never… I never thought that… you could… act so well…”

     “Um… Thank you…” Marinette nervously twirled the end of one of her pigtails with the tip of her finger.

     “What do you all think?” Rose turned to the crowd, all of which were now smiling and nodding (all except Little Miss Priss, of course). Rose looked back at Marinette. “I think we’ve found our princess! Everyone, let’s all congratulate our now leading lady, Marinette, as Princess Ariana!”

 

     Everyone began to clap and cheer for Marinette, who was now giggling happily and trying her best not to make a fool of herself. Tikki squealed excitedly within Marinette’s purse, the girl smiling down with appreciation. She had done it. She had achieved the leading role. Now, if Adrien could achieve the lead role as the prince, then everything would be perfect.

     “Just remember, Marinette! Practice makes perfect, okay?” Rose said. “Don’t be afraid to stand out. You’re the star of this show, and I’m hoping that a certain someone will be too.”

     “Thanks Rose,” Marinette said with a giggle.

     “Great! Alright, now we can move on to the minor roles…”

 

     Marinette happily skipped offstage and ran over to Alya, the two squealing giddily and hopping up and down as she clasped hands. Alya congratulated Marinette for the role, and that she couldn’t wait to film Marinette’s performance firsthand.

     “I’m so excited!” Marinette squeaked.

     “I know!” Alya squealed.

 

     Alya and Marinette cheered once more as they hurried off to lunch. Auditions had been going on since early this morning, their first four classes exempt so that they could participate. The principal had granted permission, so everything was able to go smoothly. Unfortunately, auditions for the girls took place in the early morning, and Marinette wouldn’t get to see Adrien perform. Hopefully, he would get the leading role…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Chapter 1! Head on over to chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien decides to try out for the upcoming play Rose is putting together once he finds out who got the other leading role. 
> 
> However, Gabriel, his father, tells him he might have to drop out due to schedule complications...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I’m so sorry this took so long, guys! I hope you can forgive me. ; _ ; My nephew’s here to stay for a while, and he’s a bit of a handful. You can head to my Tumblr for more details and whatnot if you want. ^^
> 
> Alright, here’s Chapter 2 of Hair Razor! I can’t wait to get to Chat Noir and Ladybug. Just be patient, Misai… You’ll get there. Right… Okay, so I decided to keep out other people from trying out (except for Adrien, of course) because I wanted to get the story up and running right away, and also they don’t really give the male background characters much to go on. : \
> 
>  
> 
> Previously: Marinette tries out for the leading role in Rose’s upcoming play. After Juleka and Chloé try out, Marinette gives a stunning performance and achieves the leading lady role of Princess Ariana! Unfortunately, she won’t get to see Adrien try out… : (

     Adrien sighed as he mindlessly dragged the eraser end of his pencil around on the paper before him. Elbow propped against the desk, his cheek rested within his palm as he maintained a depressing expression on his face.

     Just a little more time, and he would be excused from class and be able to audition for Rose’s play. There was one problem, though. His father said that he was going to be busy, so he may not be able to see his son perform. Adrien really wanted him to be there, especially if he was to get the leading role as Prince Armand. 

     “Hey! Adrien!” A hand waved in front of Adrien’s face. “Hello? I’m talking to you.”

     “What!?” Adrien jumped, eyes wide as his head jerked to the left. “Uh… Oh, sorry Nino!”

     “Geez, what is with you today?” Nino frowned as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “You’ve been really out of it today.”

     “Sorry… I’ve just… been thinking about stuff…”

     “Like what?”

     “That play… the one Rose is putting together… What if I get the lead role? Huh? What if my father isn’t able to come?”

     “Oh… Sorry dude…”

     “Hah… It’s fine.” Adrien looked down at the paper. He was in the middle of a homework assignment, but he just wasn’t up to finishing it right now. “Hah…”

     “Adrien!” Out of nowhere, Kim popped up. “Hey, Rose is calling out for the guys next! You ready?”

     “Oh… Yeah.” Adrien lazily set his paper to the side and got up from his seat.

     “Good luck, dude!” Nino called as Adrien and Kim exited the classroom.

 

     As Adrien and Kim left the classroom, the latter turned to look down at Adrien. He started going on about how excited he was to try out for the play, and that he couldn’t wait to see what role he would get. Adrien smiled nodded on occasion as Kim spoke, however his mind was on other things.

     “… can’t wait to see who gets the role of Prince Armand. I hear that Marinette got the role of Princess Ariana,” Kim continued.

     Adrien immediately halted in his tracks. “Wait! What!?” He whipped his head up at Kim. “Really?”

     “Yeah, I hear she did really good. Chloé wasn’t too happy about it, but hey… She gets everything handed to her.”

     Adrien felt an immense wave of relief wash over him. “Thank goodness…”

     “Hmm?”

     “Oh, it’s nothing… Nothing…” Adrien suddenly felt the urge to run, and he did.

     “Hey! Adrien! Wait up!” Kim called as he charged after the blonde boy.

…

     Adrien anxiously waited for his turn to come. Almost everyone else had gone. All that was left now was him. He looked around to see if maybe Marinette was present. She wasn’t… Darn. Adrien was a little disappointed, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t tell her the good news later. That is, if he got the leading role.

     “You really want to take the lead, don’t you?” Plagg whispered from within Adrien’s outer shirt.

     “Well, if Marinette is the acting princess… then yes,” Adrien said quietly, a shy look on his face. “I don’t know what it is… I just… I feel like I should try really hard to get the lead role if I get to act with her…”

     “I see…”

     “Adrien! You’re up next!” Rose called, her voice snapping him out of his thoughts.

     “Good luck! Break a leg!” Plagg whispered.

     “Thanks buddy,” Adrien whispered back as he hurried over to the stage.

 

     Adrien came to stand at the center of the stage, all eyes now on him. He let his arms fall to his sides, his chest puffing out before sinking back in as he took a deep breath and exhaled calmly. He turned to Rose, who was smiling giddily and giving him a double thumbs-up. Adrien nodded before turning back to the awaiting audience.

     “Okay… Here I go,” Adrien said. “Ah…” Adrien slowly raised his hands and clasped him at his chest as he solemnly looked up. “… My dear princess… I do not understand this… Why… Why dost thou run from me? You and I… We were having such a wonderful time… But then, out of nowhere… you began to cry. I tried to comfort thee… but you pushed mymy attemp away… Thou hath said you were inadequate for me… Why?”

     

     Adrien gently knelt down on one knee, his arms falling back to his sides as he closed his eyes. His mouth fell into a frown, his head hanging. He faked an aggravated moan, his hands tightening into fists.

     “… Did I do something wrong?” he asked quietly. “Why? Why won’t you tell me? I feel something with you… I swear I do… So then… how come…? Are we not met to be together? If so… can thou at least tell me?” Adrien suddenly looked back up, eyes expressing hurt and sorrow as his voice rose for the next set of lines. “If I am unable to love thee… then I shall have no reason to live one more day! It is true… My heart… You have won it from my chest!” Adrien’s voice was loud and stern, his hand slowly resting against his chest as he spoke. “Thou hath found the key and stolen it so quickly… right before my very eyes.” Adrien pressed his lips together for a few moments, his eyes falling shut as he prepared to speak the last lines. “… My dearest Princess Ariana… I cherish thee so… Please… do not leave me… I wish to spend eternity with such beauty… Please…” Adrien opened his eyes as he slowly stood back up on his two feet, his arms rushing back to his sides. “I yearn for your touch… Please… return to me… and be mine… forever and ever more…”

 

     Adrien looked down at the floor as he brought both hands back to his chest, a pleading expression upon his face as he fell silent. He closed his eyes, and then waited for applause. There was silence for only a moment before the thunderous sound of clapping from his fellow male classmates began to echo throughout the area.

     “Eeek!!!” Rose came running toward Adrien, her hands shaking at either side of her face. “That was great, Adrien! You really brought the emotion to the stage! The look on your face, the sound of your voice, it was all there! You, sir, are the chosen Prince Armand! Is everybody okay with that?”

     The guys all cheered in unison.

     “Alright! Yay! You are going to be Prince Armand! You get to act alongside Marinette! Yay!”

 

     Adrien smiled warmly at Rose as she cheered for him alongside all the guys. He’d done it. He’d snatched the leading role! He would get to act alongside Marinette! He did his best to contain his excitement over this as Kim and the others came flooding the stage, all surrounding him and congratulating him for his success. He couldn’t wait to tell Marinette about this later. He also couldn’t wait to tell his father the good news.

…

     Adrien raced through the main entrance of the mansion. He had just gotten home from school, Nathalie having told him that his father would be around. He decided to check his father’s office quarters first.

     Unfortunately, he wasn’t around. Adrien decided to head upstairs then and drop his stuff off at his room before going to search for his father elsewhere.

     “Adrien! You did it!” Plagg said happily as the boy set down his backpack.

     “I know! I can’t wait to tell my father, and then Marinette!” Adrien said. “I’m so excited for this!”

     “Adrien…” That voice!

     “Ah! Father! You’re here!” Adrien turned around, eyes wide while Plagg hurried off to hide. “There you are!” Adrien braced himself for his father’s questioning about Plagg, but there was nothing. Good.

     “Nathalie says that you have something important to tell me,” Gabriel, Adrien’s father, said.

     “Yes! I have some exciting news! I just got the leading role for Rose’s play! Isn’t that great?”

     “I see…” Gabriel wore a troubled expression on his face. “Adrien…”

     “Yes?”

     “When is this play to make its debut?”

     “Um… At the end of the month, approximately three weeks from now. It’s a simple play, only about an hour long. The parts given are easy for us all to master, just simple acting skills needed. Rose wanted to keep it that way so everyone could participate.” Adrien smirked confidently.

     “I see.” Gabriel still didn’t appear happy for his son. “Adrien… Did you consider the upcoming events that you’re to participate in?”

     “Huh?” Adrien’s smile faded, a look of confusion replacing it.

     “You’re to star in that upcoming perfume commercial… and then you’re to take part in a documentary depicting our success. You’ve also got an interview with that teen magazine…” Gabriel frowned. “You seem to have forgotten all of this…”

     Adrien’s face fell into an expression of sorrow. “Oh… I… I did…” He looked down for a moment before suddenly looking back up. “Wait! Hold on! Maybe I can work around all of that! I mean, my memorization skills are strong. Plus, I’m pretty good at prioritizing.”

     “Adrien… These events cannot be ignored. Those, along with your schoolwork… It can’t be done unless you give up one or the either. Obviously, if you gave up school, you’d give up your spot at the play.” Gabriel sighed as his son frowned up at him.

     “… Father? Are you telling me that… I should give up the play? Because, if so… there is no way I’m giving up on everyone! I told Rose I’d audition, and I got the role!” Adrien stomped a foot. “I can’t do that to them!”

     “I thought that you didn’t want to participate in the play anyhow?” Gabriel challenged.

     “Yeah, well that was before I found out Marinette had gotten the leading role!”

     Adrien’s eyes widened, a look of shock on his face as it suddenly grew very hot. Behind him, he could barely hear Plagg’s mischievous snickering.

     “Adrien, I do not mean to upset you. It’s just that you have all of these events coming up… It can’t be done. You’ll have to let this one go.”

     “Father…”

     “Adrien… I’m sorry…” 

 

   Adrien dejectedly looked away as he tried to hide his tears. He really wanted to participate in the play. But… if his father said he couldn’t, then he had to accept that. So much for being in the play alongside Marinette… He’d let all of them down… not just her.

     “I’ll… I’ll tell Rose tomorrow… Expectations must be met if they’re important,” Adrien mumbled.

     “Adrien…” Gabriel whispered. He was now looking worriedly at his defeated son.

     “It’s okay… You’re right when you’re right… Rose can find someone else to play the role… It’s fine…” Adrien walked over to the couch and plopped himself down. “This is why I didn’t want to be in the play in the first place… I knew this would happen… Even if I could participate… you wouldn’t be able to attend anyway because you’re always busy… It’s fine, though… You always said that sacrifices had to be made at times… This is one of those times…”

     “Adrien…”

     “Sir.” Nathalie suddenly appeared in the room. “Can I speak with you for a moment?”

     Adrien looked over his shoulder at the two adults as they began to converse. He couldn’t understand what they were saying.

     Nathalie looked over at Adrien as she spoke, a look of concern on her face.

     Gabriel looked back at Adrien as well. He appeared uneasy.

     Adrien cocked his head to the side in confusion as he watched the two of them. He noticed that their hushed voices now sounded slightly aggressive. Just then…

     “Hah… Adrien,” Gabriel sighed as he turned back to his son, “Nathalie here says that she can help you balance your upcoming events and your time working on the play. She also says that she’s willing to help me arrange my schedule to where I can possibly attend the play.”

     Adrien gave a smile as Nathalie winked at him, a smirk of victory upon her face. He mouthed a “thank you” to her, to which she nodded in return.

     “Alright, if this works out, then you can attend the play no problem,” Gabriel said. “This is a heavy load of responsibility I’m placing upon your shoulders. Can you handle all of that?”

     Adrien had to hold back a laugh at that. Could he handle that? Of course he could! After all, he was harboring the secret of being a superhero… “Of course! No problem!”

     Gabriel smiled. “Good. Well, I’m off to go get some paperwork done that should’ve been finished hours ago.”

 

     Gabriel bid Nathalie and Adrien both a farewell before he exited the room. After he was gone, Nathalie approached Adrien and came to sit next to him upon the couch. Adrien quickly looked around for Plagg before noticing that the feline Kwami was nestled comfortably within the open compartment of his backpack.

     “Sorry that I had to intrude, Adrien,” Nathalie said. “I couldn’t stand by and let you suffer like that.”

     “So, what did you tell him?” Adrien dared to ask.

     “Oh, it was nothing really. I simply said that he either let you perform in the play or else I was going to call off everything that you had coming up. You may not know this, but I happen to be a very good liar.” Nathalie smiled slyly. “Your father is well aware that I’m a force to be reckoned with.”

     “Thanks, Nathalie.” Adrien scooted closer and gave her a hug.

     “Of course, your happiness matters more to me than anything else in the world,” Nathalie said. Her smile softened as she brushed back Adrien’s hair. “He really does want you in the play. He just… underestimated you is all.”

     “I’ll have to pay you back for this,” Adrien said.

     “Just make sure I still get to be your caretaker and you keep up the good grades and whatnot. Even that is more than enough for me,” Nathalie said.

 

     Adrien laughed as he and Nathalie hugged again. Plagg, meanwhile, watched the scene unfold with a smile on his face. Looks like Adrien would get to be in the play after all. He couldn’t be happier for his partner. Anytime the boy was in trouble, Nathalie was there to save the day, just like how he and Adrien would work together when it came to protecting the city of Paris. Someday, he hoped to thank Nathalie for working so hard to make Adrien happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for Chapter 2! Again, so sorry this took so long. I hope you can forgive me. Nathalie to the rescue! Yay! Adrien gets to be in the play! : D Alrighty, now I get to move on with the fun stuff! Woo hoo!
> 
> Coming up- Chapter 3: Hair Puns (Oh god…)
> 
> A little preview: Meet Eustace Octavian, possibly the snootiest business man in the world. He’s visiting Paris on account of an upcoming ball that he is said to be hosting next month. He decides to call upon two of Paris’ iconic figures to make an appearance at the ball in order to draw more attention to it. Can you guess who those two iconic figures are? That’s right! It’s time for the ladybug and black chat to come out and play (and perhaps poke a little fun at the man’s… uh… “hairy” situation that which he has not much control over…)!
> 
> *rolls by with a barrel that reads "DEVIANTART". 
> 
> HollowArtist001@DeviantART :3


	3. Chapter 3: Hair Puns (oh god…)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir get called out to meet with Mr. Eustace Octavian, a business man with a very unique feature that causes him to (unfortunate) become the subject of embarrassing jokes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, there be unintentionally cruel hair jokes here. If anyone reading this is wearing a wig or a toupée, I’m so sorry… I swear, I have no qualms with anyone who requires these accessories, let alone anyone who’s bald.
> 
> Okay, so I finally get to what I wanted to get to, and that is Ladybug and Chat Noir! : D I especially wanted to get to Chat Noir… X D I have so much planned for him. I just hope that the content is funny. I have to try really hard to be funny, and even then I’m not successful.
> 
> Previously: Adrien tries out and achieves the landing of the leading role, Prince Armand, for Rose’s play. However, his father tells him that his son’s participation is not feasible since the boy has a few important events coming up that will greatly eat up loads of his time. Adrien is devastated by this, however Nathalie swoops in and manages to convince Gabriel to let him participate. Yay!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *WARNING: BAD HAIR PUNS AND LOADS OF FELINE FLIRTING LURK WITHIN THIS CHAPTER. READER DISCRETION ADVISED.*

     Marinette was just entering the school, her mind completely distracted by the lines she was supposed to memorize for Rose’s play. It was three weeks away, but still. She had to make sure she had mastered her lines so that she could impress Adrien. Adrien… Did he get the leading role? She never did get to find out… Oh! There he is!

     “Marinette! Hey, Marinette!” Adrien came running, his hand waving high in the air.

     “Eeeeeek! Adrien!” Marinette smiled widely, a rush of euphoria running through her veins as her crush approached her. “H-H-Hi… How are you?”

     “Guess what?” Adrien gave Marinette a beaming smile. “I got the leading role of Prince Armand! I get to act alongside you center stage!”

     Marinette’s mouth fell open, her eyes wide as her arms suddenly flopped like fish out of water at her sides as she hunched over in shock. “Ah… Ah...”

     “Um… Hey, are you okay?” Adrien asked. He looked worried.

     “Ah! Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine!” Marinette awkwardly waved her arms around as she crab-walked around him. “Yes! I’m fine! I gotta go! Um… I gotta… Oh! Gotta go to the bathroom! That’s great, though! I mean, you getting the role! Not me going to the bathroom… No, what’s so great about that? I mean, I guess that means I’m healthy since I’m able to go. Why am I still talking? Heh! Hahahahaha! Aaaaaaaaaaah!”

 

     Adrien laughed as Marinette took off like a rocket toward the girls’ bathroom. She screamed out the whole way there, the toes of her flats slapping against the ground with each hurried step she took. As soon as she had retreated out of Adrien’s sight and sleeked into a bathroom stall, she began to squeal happily and dance around like she was celebrating her most momentous occasion.

     “Tikki! Can you believe it!?” Marinette squeaked as the ladybug Kwami flew out of her purse. “Can you believe it!? Adrien got the leading role! This is great! Oh my gosh! I can’t! I can’t! I… Ahahahahahaha…” Marinette plastered her back to the wall of the stall before sliding down to the floor.

     “Marinette, calm down! You’re going to send yourself into shock!” Tikki said worriedly. “Geez… You’ve really gotta tone it down. Adrien will definitely find out about your crush on him if you keep acting so weird.”

     “I know…I just couldn’t contain myself… I mean, can you actually believe it? Adrien and I… Just the two of us, standing there on the stage… Aaaaaaaaaah…” A dreamy expression formed on Marinette’s face as she began imagining her and Adrien standing there on stage, hands clasped together like the star-crossed lovers she desperately wanted them both to be.

     “Um… Marinette?”

     “Yes, Tikki?”

     “Tikki? Who’s Tikki?”

     “Uwha!” Marinette flailed her legs out in front of her as she struggled to stand on her two feet while Tikki hurried back into her purse.

     There was a soft knock, and then, “Hey, Marinette? You okay?”

     “Yeah! Totally fine, Alya! Hold on!”

 

     Marinette smoothed out her shirt before calmly unlocking the stall and opening it to Alya. The latter was watching her with a curious expression, her hand reaching up to adjust the glasses upon her face. She cocked her head to the side as she placed her other hand on her hip.

     “Hey, what was that back there? Huh? You were acting like a squirrel was trapped in your pants or something,” Alya said, a giggle slipping on the last few words.

     “No, I was just really happy to hear that Adrien had gotten the lead role of Prince Armand, that’s all,” Marinette said, a pouty look on her face as she crossed her arms and looked away.

     “Okay, then ya might wanna cool your jets. Everyone was staring at you like you were a crazy person.”

     “I’m fine… Really…”

     “Tell that to the rest of the school, not just mehe.”

     Marinette smiled, her eyes darting to look toward Alya though her head was still positioned to keep her vision away.

     Alya snorted before bursting out with laughter, Marinette joining in a few moments later. “Ah ha, geez Marinette! You really were funny out there! You’re so quirky and goofy that… I don’t know, you’re just entertaining to watch sometimes!”

     “Shut up!” Marinette gently shoved her friend as she followed her out of the stall.

 

     As the two friends made their way to class, Alya decided to imitate Marinette’s hilarious exit from her and Adrien’s conversation, prompting Marinette to laugh even harder as she pleaded for Alya to stop trying to make a fool of her. Alya replied by stating that it was a bit late for that. Marinette giggled as she trotted up to her friend, the two laughing hysterically as they reminisced over the moment together.

 

...

 

  
“Where are my croissants? Excuse me! Hey! You! Ugh…” The grumpy man with the round face and dark hair, as well as in the nice blue suit and red tie turned to the mayor of Paris. “You know, this hotel doesn’t seem too keen on complete requests right away. Perhaps I need to rest elsewhere.”

     “No, no! Please! Just relax, Mr... Um…” Mayor André Bourgeois nervously tugged at his tie.

     “Eustace Octavian,” the man said proudly as he grasped at the front of his suit. “I am the owner of Octavian Enterprises, one of the biggest companies in the world.”

     “Ah yes, you sell anything related to technology yes?”

     “That’s right. We recently started up only a few years ago, and now we’re a high-end business who sells computers, cell phones, programs, you name it!”

     “I see…”

 

     Finally, the woman representing room service appeared with a small rolling cart that which held the requested croissants. Mr. Octavian snatched one from the cart as he grumbled to the woman about how long she took just to get them to him (it only took five minutes but he clearly wasn’t happy with that).

     “Away with you, you’re lucky I won’t report you,” Mr. Octavian growled as he dropped another croissant. “Darn it…” As he reached down to pick up the croissant, he heard a snicker come from the woman. “What is it you’re laughing at, peasant!?”

     “Um… Sir… Your hair…” The woman pointed to the man’s head as she began to giggle again.

     “Ugh!” Mr. Octavian quickly fixed the hair piece atop his head. “Stop bothering me with that nonsense!”

     “It’s okay that you’re… well… more… bald…”

     “I’m not bald! It’s just thinning!”

 

     The woman gave another laugh as she turned around and walked away. Mr. Octavian gave a huff as he turned back to the mayor, who was now sweating in his own suit. His lips were pressed together very tightly, his cheeks slightly puffed. He looked as though he too was trying to contain uncontrollable laughter.

     “… Do you have something to say?” Mr. Octavian challenged, his round face slowly turning red.

     “No! No, sir! Um… What was it, uh, that you were talking about again? A ball, yes!?” the mayor asked hurriedly.

     “I plan to host the annual Octavian Ball here at your hotel. Every year, I host this event in order to raise money for charity,” the man said as he took a proud stance. “Charity means showing that my company has a heart, and that makes people want to buy the products my company creates! Charity gets money, I get money! Everybody wins!”

     “I suppose... But, why did you pick this hotel, let alone Paris, of all places?”

     Mr. Octavian turned to the mayor with a sly smile. “I am well aware that Paris houses two iconic figures who strive to stand for what’s right. You know who I’m talking about…”

     “Oh…” André rubbed his chin with a hand.

     “Do you think you can get those two on board with this?”

     “Of course! I’ll, uh, call them forth right away! I can get the news reporters to help.”

     “Good, then get on it.”

     “Of course, sir!”

 

...

 

     “Hmm… So, this guy wants you and Chat Noir to help host this ball thing?” Tikki asked as she watched the broadcast with Marinette.

     “Apparently… I just hope that Chat Noir doesn’t get any big ideas. Ugh…” Marinette rolled her eyes.

     “What do you think he would do?” Tikki cocked her bulbous head to the side.

     “Hey Bugaboo, may I have this dance?” Marinette imitated Chat Noir’s voice quite awkwardly as she stood and mocked a beckoning position. “Oh, the stars are so pretty tonight. What do you say we dance the night away! Oh, my sweet Milady, how your eyes sparkle in the moonlight like the stars up above!” Marinette clapped her hands together as she knelt down on one knee. “Oh, please stay with me!”

     “Ahahahahahahahaha!” Tikki burst out in squealing laughter, her nubby hands pressing to her tiny gut as she kicked her legs out.

     “Seriously, I bet he’s going to ask me out or something. I told him that I didn’t want to play with his feelings, and that there was already a boy I was interested in. Granted I shouldn’t have told him about Adrien, but… Ugh, I just don’t see us being together…”

     “Don’t worry, Marinette. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Chat Noir’ll be on his best behavior if he knows what’s good for him.”

     “Yeah, that’s if I don’t choke him with his tail-belt first.”

     “Ahahahahaha!”

     “I’m serious, Tikki!”

     “I’m sorry! That was really funny…”

     “Hah… Alright, well, the mayor is calling out to us. Guess it’s time for me to transform.”

     “Ready when you are, Marinette!”

 

     Marinette got up from her place upon the living room couch and hurried around it and up the stairs to her bedroom, Tikki following close behind her. Once the two of them were safely inside and away from any chance of possible witnesses, Marinette nodded to Tikki.

     “Tikki! Spots on! Hah!” Marinette called.

 

     With a flick of her left wrist, red sparkles began to dance around as Marinette cocked her head to the side, her Kwami friend Tikki quickly bonding with her left earring. The little ladybug spots took form as her earring went from black to red.

     Marinette’s hands covered her eyes before gracefully spreading apart, her magical mask forming with the action. She stuck out her left arm and began to spin, her entire body quickly becoming enveloped in her superhero costume decorated red with black spots. With a stomp of her left foot and fists pumped, she gave a confident smile as she performed her favorite pose.

     “Alright! Time to go meet with Mr. Octavian and Mayor Bourgeois!”

 

     Marinette, who was now the miraculous Ladybug, swung her way out into the world with her compact weapon, the zip line keeping its promise of safely transporting Ladybug to her destination…

 

...

 

     “So, the mayor wants us to go meet with this prissy old bald guy, right? Om nom nom… *gulp* The way I see it… *munch munch* he’s jush shum gold digger lookin’ for attenshun… Om nom nom…” Plagg was fondly chowing down on the tray of camembert Adrien had ordered for him.

     “Geez Plagg, chew with your mouth closed. Don’t speak… and hurry up, I’m sure Ladybug is already on her way.” Adrien gave a sigh as he watched Plagg shove a whole triangle of camembert into his mouth. “Slow down or else you’ll choke!”

     “*gulp* Sorry! It’s just so good! And, at least this way I’m energized!”

     “I suppose. But still… you sure do eat a lot. How do you pack it all away?”

     “Ahaha! A Kwami never tells his secrets.”

     “Fair enough. Alright, Plagg! Claws out!”

 

     Adrien raised his right hand, his silver cat ring sucking Plagg right into it. It changed to the color black as he streaked two fingers across his face, his mask taking form in the process. As he brushed his hand over his hair, a pair of black makeshift cat ears appeared on the top of his head. 

     Adrien began to spin around, his clothes changing into a black suit with cat-like gloves and metallic boots, a tail-belt whipping out behind him as he spread his arms out. Now Chat Noir, he slashed his claws out and took on his famous feline pose.

     “Alright! Let’s go! Milady awaits me!”

 

     Using his special weapon, a metal pole that could extend and shrink back with the click of a button, Chat Noir used his weapon to catapult himself high into the air, using the buildings below him as platforms…

 

...

 

     Ladybug was just swinging into the hotel building when Mayor Bourgeois came running down the steps leading to the main hall. A smile formed upon his face as the superhero girl landed gracefully upon her two feet.

     “Ladybug! I’m so glad you’re here! Mr. Octavian is waiting upstairs!” Mayor Bourgeois eagerly motioned to the stairs.

     “Of course! I’ll be right up!” Ladybug said. “My partner Chat Noir should be here any second as well.”

 

     Ladybug raced past the mayor and up the staircase to where Mr. Octavian was waiting for her and Chat Noir. She made her to the elevator and entered just as it opened. Careful not to bump into the people exiting, she sleeked into the elevator and hit the button that would take her to the top floor of the hotel.

     “Chat Noir… Where are you?” she asked impatiently. She whipped out her compact and dialed his number.

     “Hello?” a voice answered, quite playfully, a few moments later.

     “Hey? Where are you?” Ladybug frowned at the little screen depicting Chat Noir’s face.

     “I’m right here, Bugaboo. I’m waiting for you at the top.”

     “Stop calling me Bugaboo, I told you I don’t like that.”

     “Why? You don’t have a problem with that some of the time.”

 

     Ladybug sighed and shook her head as the elevator came to a stop at the desired floor. She cautiously stepped out, knowing full well that Chat Noir would be nearby. He didn’t seem to be right outside of the elevator, so she decided to head down to the room where Mr. Octavian would be staying.

     “Hey there, Milady.”

     Ladybug squealed as the sound of Chat Noir’s voice sounded off right behind her. Her feet slipped from under her, the poor dear slipping backwards and right into Chat Noir’s arms.

     “Oh… I’ve been waiting for the day you’d fall head over heels for me,” Chat Noir teased as he stared down at his adorable little love bug.

     “Shut up…” she grumbled as she stood back up.

     “C’mon, you always dreamed of bein’ with this, right?” Chat Noir playfully raised and lowered his eyebrows, his sly smirk spread wide as he flexed his arms.

     “Whatever, let’s just get this over with. I hear this guy’s a real piece of work.”

     “Of course, after you Milady.” Chat Noir gave a polite bow as he motioned for Ladybug to proceed.

     “Oh no, after you Kitty. Please… I insist,” Ladybug said as she motioned for him to go forward.

     “But, I’m trying to be a gentleman.”

     “Just go!”

 

     Chat Noir snickered as Ladybug shoved him forward, she following close behind him as they made their way down the hall. As they walked, Chat Noir asked her how she was doing, to which Ladybug responded with a simple “fine” as an answer. Chat Noir rolled his bright green eyes, his smirk accompanied with a snort.

     “Alright, here we are,” Ladybug said. She stepped around Chat Noir and pressed a hand to the double doors before her.

     “After you, Milady,” Chat Noir said as he gave another bow.

     “Why thank you, Chat. I’ll be sure to tip you for your manners later.”

     “Oh, I can hardly wait.”

 

     Ladybug giggled as she shook her head, her hand gently pushing the door open. She and Chat Noir came to stand in a fancy hotel room that resided at the top floor. Not far from where the two stood was a pair of doors that led to the bedroom. A middle-aged man came strolling out from within those doors, his hands behind him as he came to greet the superhero duo.

     Chat Noir raised an eyebrow as he took notice of the man’s hair, it a simple style but seemingly… awkward? He couldn’t quite put his claw on it, and neither could Ladybug. The two kept silent out of respect, despite the strange way the man’s hair seemed crooked atop his head.

     “Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir,” the man said politely, “it is a pleasure to finally meet you both.”

     “Why, thank you sir,” Ladybug said as she gave a curtsey while Chat Noir gave a bow.

     “It is a pleasure to meet you, too.”

     “I have heard great things about you. I hope that you can set aside some of your time for this wondrous occasion. I am Mr. Eustace Octavian, proprietor of Octavian Enterprises. It is an honor to be in the presence of Paris’ protectors.” Mr. Octavian bowed down before the teenage superheroes, and as he did so…

 

*rip*

 

     Chat Noir and Ladybug both snorted as they held back their laughter, their hands both clapping over their mouths as they witnessed Mr. Octavian’s hair piece (which would explain why it was crooked) suddenly tore painlessly from his scalp, revealing his thinning cranium. The two stifled their uncontrollable giggles, a pair of awkward smiles on their faces as Mr. Octavian straightened back up, his hands quickly adjusting the toupée atop his head.

     “My sincerest apologies, that tends to happen,” Mr. Octavian grumbled.

     “No… It’s fine, really,” Ladybug said.

     “Nonetheless, it’s nice toupée—TO meet you!” Chat Noir’s nervous grin spread wider as he quickly corrected himself.

     Ladybug frowned at him, though a small grin slipped a few moments later.

     Mr. Octavian abruptly cleared his throat. “Ahem… Sorry… Anyway, I was hoping to speak with you about the upcoming ball that I am hosting.”

     “Yep,” Chat Noir said. “From what the mayor said on the news, we were instructed to get hair—HERE right away!” Chat Noir jolted as Ladybug gave him a harsh jab with her elbow, the two stifling more giggles.

     “What I think my partner is trying to say is that… Uhum, we’re glad to be of service to someone in need. Right, Chat Noir?” As Ladybug spoke of her partner, she ground her teeth together as she formed a nervous smile on her face.

     “Uh huh…” Chat Noir nervously grinned back.

     “Well… Thank you… Um… So, since you’re famous here and all, I was hoping you might be willing to make an appearance at the ball. You see, it would greatly boost the amount of charity money I wish to raise with this event. It is tradition, after all, to raise money for charity with this annual ball.” Mr. Octavian put on a proud face. “I am always looking to assist those who need it most, and what better way than to ask two famous figures who adore the same action?”

     “We would love to help with your bald—BALL!” Chat Noir turned to Ladybug and clasped at her shoulders as he fell to his knees. “Dear Bugaboo, help me I’m drowning in shame!” he whispered as he lowered his head.

     Ladybug gave a harsh chuckle as she lightly punched Chat Noir in the shoulder. “Ahaha! Chat Noir is so funny! Haha! He’s a real kidder!” She gulped down a nervous lump in her throat as Mr. Octavian gave her and her partner a silent glare.

     “Is there a problem?” Mr. Octavian dared to ask.

     “No! Not at all!” Ladybug said hurriedly as she yanked Chat Noir up to his feet.

     “Nope! No problems here!” Chat Noir said.

     “Good…” Mr. Octavian turned around. “Then, I guess I shall see you at the end of the month.”

     “Isn’t there anything else important to discuss?” Ladybug asked.

     “Yeah, like whether or not he’s debating on trying some “hair in a can” spray—ow!” Chat Noir winced as Ladybug kicked him in the shin for his whispered tease. “Ouch! That hurt…”

     “I’m sorry?” Mr. Octavian turned back to the two.

     “Everything is fine!” Ladybug said as she waved a hand.

     “Good. Just be here at the end of the month at 7:00pm sharp. That is when the ball is set to begin. Not a second later, got it?”

     “Of course! We’ll be there!”

 

     Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded to the grumbling man and both turned to make their way to the exit. Out of earshot from Mr. Octavian, Ladybug scolded Chat Noir for his insensitivity. The feline superhero responded with a remark about how he couldn’t help the fact that the man was making it way too hard for him to not be obvious.

     “Alright, Mr. Octavian! We’re heading out now!” Ladybug called. “Time to wig out! I-I-I mean, bug out! Sorry!”

 

     Ladybug squealed in embarrassment as she rushed out the door, Chat Noir snickering as he ran after her. Behind them, Mr. Octavian was cursing under his breath about how inconsiderate the two were being. It wasn’t his fault. It was all genetics…

…

  
     “Ahahahahahaha! ‘Wig out’? Seriously?” Chat Noir fell to the ground upon his back as he kicked his legs in the air. He gave a hearty round of laughter as he clutched at his gut.

     “Um…” Ladybug’s face turned as red as a tomato, her mask almost blending in with her skin. “I’m sorry… It’s… It’s your fault for poking fun with those hair puns in the first place!”

     “Hey, that wasn’t on purpose ya know,” Chat Noir said as he sat up. “In a way, I was giving him a warning not to go out to a salon somewhere and ask for a haircut. I mean, obviously he can’t…”

     “Really?” Ladybug put her hands on her hips. “Seriously?”

     “Seriously.” Chat Noir stood up. “Besides, you were laughing too.”

     “I was trying not to… In fact, I was holding in my laughter in the entire time while you just straight up let it out.”

     “Yeah, just now because of what you said.” Chat Noir smiled sneakily as he sleeked up close to Ladybug. “You really need to accept a sense of humor anyhow.”

     “Not yours.”

     “Please, I could hear you giggling over my words.”

     “I wasn’t giggling.”

     “Really? You sure you don’t think I’m funny?” Chat Noir wiggled his claws in Ladybug’s face.

     “Yes.” Ladybug crossed her arms over her chest.

     “Hmm… Okay, I suppose I wouldn’t get a laugh out of you if I did this then!”

 

     Out of nowhere, Chat Noir swung an arm around Ladybug’s torso and pulled her right into his form, the latter squealing in surprise before succumbing to helpless laughter a moment later as her partner scribbled his free hand over her stomach. Ladybug kicked her legs out as she growled for him to let her go.

     “What’s the matter, my little snicker doodle? Cat got your tongue? Oh wait, more like cat got this ticklish tummy of yours,” Chat Noir teased.

     “Stohohohohop! Stop it! I’m serious!” Ladybug cried out as she desperately tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

     “Oh, it seems my precious Bugaboo was lying when she said I couldn’t get her to laugh. Hmm, wonder why she would lie to me…”

     “Let me gohohohoho! Now!”

     Chat Noir laughed as he used both hands to start scrabbling at her sides. “Oh! I wonder if I can get a laugh if I do this.”

     Ladybug cried with laughter as she collapsed into Chat Noir’s chest, her arms quickly hugging her sides and halting Chat Noir’s heinous tickling. “No! You leave me alone, you jerk!” She glared up at the feline fiend, her lips puckered in a frustrated pout.

     “Aw, c’mon Bugaboo. I was only trying to cheer you up. That’s all.” Chat Noir snickered as he looked down at Ladybug. “It’s okay… I wasn’t going to hurt you.”

     “Seriously, stop it.” Ladybug scrambled away from Chat Noir. “That wasn’t funny.”

     “Then why were you laughing? Hmm?”

     “You were making me laugh!”

     “Exactly!”

     Ladybug gave a huff and looked away in defeat.

     “Aw, c’mon… Look, I’m sorry if I upset you. I really was only trying to cheer you up. Please don’t be mad at me.” Chat Noir strolled up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I’m sorry. Okay?”

     Ladybug gave a sigh. “Hah… Fine… I accept your apology.”

     “Good. Also, if you’re ever sad, just give me a call and I can make you feel better.” Chat Noir snickered as he snuck a few tickles to her side.

     Ladybug giggled as she slapped his hands away. “Stop it! Seheheriously.”

     “Heh, alright. I’m done teasin’ ya.” Chat Noir threw his arms around her again, only this time he meant to just hug her. He rested his cheek against the back of her head as he closed his eyes, a snicker slipping as he felt Ladybug flinch in response. “Man… You’re way too easy to mess with.”

     Ladybug smiled. “Hey, you underestimate me and my capabilities.”

     “Mhm, sure I do.”

 

     Ladybug smiled softly as she stared out over the top of the hotel building with Chat Noir. The sun was just starting to set over Paris, creating a soft hue of dusk. The warm, gentle palette of reds and oranges gradually painted over the cool blue of the sky as the golden orb of light began to sink in the distance. It was a very pretty sight, especially with the lights down below decorating the city.

     “It’s always so beautiful at this time of day don’t you think?” Ladybug asked.

     “Yeah, it sure is.” Chat Noir raised his head, his chin now in place of his cheek upon Ladybug’s head. “So… You got any plans later? If not, why not just hang out for a bit?”

     “I guess so… But, no more tickling me. Got it?”

     “Haha, alright. You always ruin the fun for me, but it’s worth it if that makes you happy.”

 

     Ladybug and Chat Noir both took a seat near the edge of the building and simply stared out at the busy life of Paris as the daytime came to a close. It was nice to just sit there and relax for a while. Plus, this view… Whoo, there was no way something like this could be passed up.

     Ladybug gave a small yawn and, unintentionally at first, leaned over to her left against Chat Noir’s side. Both jolted in surprise, but then relaxed as he wrapped an arm around her. He kept his promise of not messing with her, and so she was able to rest there with her head against his shoulder. Even though they were only friends, this did feel kind of nice. Just the two them, sitting side by side, atop the hotel building and watching the sun set before the city of romance like the adorable couple they were…

     “Chat… Are you purring?” Ladybug asked as she suddenly felt a vibration against her arm.

     “What!? No,” Chat Noir responded nervously. “No way…”

     Ladybug shrugged and continued to stare out into the distance.

     Chat Noir gave an immense sigh of relief. He really needed to get that under control. For now, though, he could just focus on this personal time he had with Ladybug. Who knew when this would happen again…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes Chapter 3! I really hope you guys enjoyed this one. I literally just finished it at (what is it now…) a little after 12:30am! Yeah, it’s real late where I’m at. So, I’m going to stop rambling and get to bed now. Good night, all!
> 
> Coming up- Chapter 4: Hair Razor
> 
> A little preview: Mr. Octavian has had enough with the ruthless hair jokes and laughter from every person he talks to. Even the famed Ladybug and Chat Noir made fun of him! What a perfect concoction for revenge… The sound of a moth’s wings can be heard fluttering quietly… ever closer now… Closer… Closer… There.
> 
> DeViANtArT
> 
> HollowArtist001@DeviantART :3


	4. Hair Razor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eustace Octavian has had enough of the hair jokes. It's time he take his revenge with the help of a certain someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I got another chapter (FINALLY) ready for you! : D Oh my god, I was laughing so hard as I read over Chapter 3 again. I guess I do know how to write Chat Noir… X D Anyway, so while I was writing this out, I went back and edited Chapter 1 in terms of the medieval dialogue (thank you, Sharm! I think that’s their name… Uh oh). Anyway, so I was able to fix it up because I wasn’t quite using that type of dialogue right. 
> 
> So, we finally get to Hair Razor. This chapter probably won’t be very long, so I’m going to dish out the next within the next few days. Basically, all that’s going to happen is that Eustace Octavian is going to become Hair Razor, and then Ladybug and Chat Noir will set out to stop him. Yeah…
> 
>  
> 
> It took me some time to come up with what his powers would be since Jagged Stone’s akumatized powers dealt with hair as well, but his guitar (I think) played a bigger role. I can’t remember, I’d have to look back at the episode again. Also, I had to think of what he would even look like. Let me know what you guys think (I’d upload a reference pic to Tumblr, but the app won’t let me do that for some reason… It can’t be my connection, because I can upload things elsewhere… And yes, I tried through the actual site as well; I did report this on the Google Play Store with a review). 
> 
>  
> 
> Previously: Ladybug and Chat Noir meet Eustace Octavian and (unsuccessfully) keep the horrible hair puns from him (the poor man is forced to wear toupée…Darn genetics). Afterwards, they experience a comical moment that turns a bit romantic at the end…

     Eustace Octavian gave a frustrated huff as he tried his best to fix his toupée. He could hear the quiet giggles from behind him, that being from the housekeeper of his hotel room. He grunted as he turned around, the housekeeper quickly clearing her throat as she returned to her work of preparing his bed.

     “Is something funny?” he challenged.

     “No sir, nothing…” she said quietly.

     “Good. Get done and get out.”

     “Yes sir.”

 

     Eustace grumbled to himself as the housekeeper quickly finished up and then hurried out of the room. He stomped over to the freshly-made bed and plopped down upon it, his elbows propped on his knees as he rested his chin in his hands. He was beyond furious with the two brats that he’d spoken to only an hour before… Ladybug and Chat Noir… They were supposed to be Paris’ heroes, and yet there they were, laughing at him and his… “trouble”. They weren’t the only ones, either. There were other people making fun of him too, and he was so over it.

     Earlier, just before Chat Noir and Ladybug showed up, Mayor Bourgeois’ daughter Chloé commented that it looked like a limp piece of road kill upon his head. He tried to ignore that insult, but it stuck with him… especially after his encounter with those two super brats…

     “No one understands just how upsetting this is…They’re so lucky that they get to ride around in a car and wave their hair in the wind… I used to have luscious hair… but now… hah! Gugh… I hate this… I hate those who think they’re better than me, all because they have hair… How dare they make fun of a successful man like myself! No amount of money in the world would make it better! I could make so much money… and still… what for!? Ah!” Eustace smacked his hands upon his knees. “I want others to understand! I want them to suffer the same way I am forced to!”

...

     “Ah… Hatred is a beautiful thing… You poor, poor man… No one understands you and how it feels to be at a loss of… hair. An unusual situation for me to be prompted with, but I can still make this work…”

     The dreaded Hawk Moth gave a hearty laugh as he formed a mischievous butterfly, an Akuma, in his dark purple-gloved hands. His evil grin spread wide as the Akuma took form and began to flutter within his masked face. Hawk Moth spread his arms out as it flew up toward the circular glass window that which it phased through without trouble.

     “Fly, my little Akuma, and grant this man’s wish for revenge against those with the gift of hair!” Hawk Moth called.

 

     The little Akuma flew off into the distance, it quickly locating Mr. Eustace Octavian sulking in his hotel room. As soon as it landed upon his toupée, Eustace Octavian went from grumbling angrily to himself to staring straight forward with a serious expression, the faint crimson shadow of the Akuma cast upon his face.

     “Eustace Octavian,” Hawk Moth declared, “I am Hawk Moth. I am granting you the power to take vengeance upon those who poke fun at your… ‘problem’ with hair. You are now to be known as ‘Hair Razor’, and I give you the power to make those around you suffer the same fate you have. All I ask in return is the power that Ladybug and Chat Noir both possess, their Miraculous. Once you have achieved this goal, you are welcome to do as you wish with their heads of hair.”

     “Yes, Hawk Moth...” Eustace Octavian hissed. “I shall destroy their pride the same way they destroyed mine. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!”

…

     Eustace Octavian stood tall and proud as he began to take form as Hair Razor, his blue suit and red tie changing to a bright red bodysuit. His arms were decorated with red, white, and blue stripes with a pair of black gloves on each hand. His large waist was adorned with a belt, a set of multiple hair razors and hair spray cans attached. His size nine feet were dawned in heavy black boots, the toe of each a bright red. Atop his head was his signature toupée, it tightly attached to his head, his face covered by a dark blue mask.

     “It is time for me to take vengeance upon those who disrespect those without hair!” he declared.

 

     With no time to waste, Hair Eustace Octavian, now Hair Razor, took off into the hallway of the hotel. First he targeted the housekeeper who was previously cleaning his room. With a flick of his wrist, he’d used a hair razor to swiftly slash off the brunette head of hair atop her cranium. The woman ran screaming as she clasped her hands to her now thinning head. Hair Razor cackled evilly as he proceeded to do the same with other employees of the hotel, including butlers and maids and even the receptionists down in the lobby once he got there.

     “I am Hair Razor, and I am going to make you all suffer the loss of hair!” Hair Razor declared. He turned to the mayor, who was now cowering in the corner with his daughter.

     “Oh, please! Spare us… Please don’t hurt me or my daughter!” Mayor Bourgeois begged.

     “Yeah, you hairless freak!” Chloé spat.

     “You foolish girl! You shall learn a thing or two about respecting your elders!” Hair Razor summoned another of his razors and quickly slashed at Chloé’s beautiful golden locks.

     “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!” Chloé fell to her knees screaming as her father stared in horror at his daughter’s badly done haircut.

     “Ha ha! Now, you too shall suffer!” Hair Razor called.

     Chloé sobbed loudly as she clutched at her fallen ponytail, hugging it to her chest as she winced against the cold air atop her balding head.

     “No… Not my daughter…” Mayor Bourgeois mumbled.

     “Ah, do not worry… I would never harm her… As for you, my good sir, you would make a great assistant.” Hair Razor whipped out a can of hair spray and quickly sprayed it at Mayor Bourgeois.

 

     The mayor suddenly faded into a cloud of white smoke before bursting back out with a fancy head of gray hair. His eyes had turned a bright red, his clothes now an assortment of red, white, and blue. He turned to his horrified daughter, who was now screaming as her father hoisted her up in the air with his head of hair. It was like a pack of tendrils resting upon his cranium!

     “Daddy! Put me down!” Chloé shrieked as she kicked her legs up and down.

     “Yes, my assistant! Now, let us be off and gather more followers! Those who do not oppose me are the ones who get to join!”

     “Yes, Hair Razor. They shall understand,” the mayor said.

     “Help! Help! Somebody! Ladybug! Chat Noir!”

 

     Both Hair Razor and Mayor Bourgeois ignored the pleas from the latter’s daughter they proceeded back up the hotel. They would use this girl as bait in order to lure out Paris’ famous heroes…

 

...

 

     It didn’t take Marinette long to spot trouble. She and Tikki were taking a stroll through the park when she’d spotted Mayor Bourgeois suddenly running along the roofs of buildings and spraying at people. She quickly hid behind a tree as another figure appeared and identified himself as Hair Razor.

     “I am Hair Razor, and I wish to seek out the infamous Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Hair Razor called. 

     “Oh no…” Marinette whispered.

     “Looks like Chat Noir’s puns got out of hand this time,” Tikki said.

     “You’re right…” Marinette sadly peeked around the tree and observed the villain targeting frightened people. “Oh no! Did you see that? He just whacked off that couple’s heads of hair! And now, he’s going after that little boy! Tikki! We have to do something!”

     “You bet, Marinette! Let’s go!”

     “Right! Tikki, spots on!”

 

...

 

     “Aw man, I knew that trouble was going to get to brewin’…” Plagg complained as he scarfed down another piece of camembert.

     “Plagg, we have to hurry. What if Marinette becomes a victim!? I really don’t want to see her without a head of hair…” Adrien said.

     “Oh, you seem to be very concerned for her.”

     “Oh, just come on! Plagg, claws out!”

 

     Adrien quickly transformed back into Chat Noir before making his grand escape from the window and racing for the center of Paris. That seemed to be where the action was taking place based on what the news reporter depicted.

     “I can see Ladybug!” Chat Noir called as he ran along the top of a building. “Hey! Ladybug!”

     The heroine whipped her head around to see her partner. “Oh! Chat Noir!” Ladybug quickly whipped her weapon (which is apparently a yo-yo and NOT a compact; my mistake) and swung up to meet with the feline hero. “Hey, did you see what was going on?”

     “Yeah, I saw it on the news. Sorry…” Chat Noir gave her a sad look, his ears drooping.

“It’s okay… It was bound to happen sooner or later,” Ladybug teased. That earned her a light jab with Chat Noir’s elbow.

     “Hey, c’mon… I’m not the only one who makes mistakes.”

     “Heh… Right. C’mon, we got an akumatized victim to stop/save!”

 

     Ladybug and Chat Noir both raced off to try and stop the horrible Hair Razor and his _hair_ -rific reign of terror (I’m really sorry…). Would they be able to stop him!? Only one way to find out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …and that is by reading the next chapter! I hope that I was able to make a good comeback. It took me some time to put together. I feel like I was kind of lazy… but I tried. Also, I know that this is building up real quick, but usually when the akumatized victim comes into play, things get crazy (I didn’t want to bore you guys either). Also, this is just a simple “Miraculous” story. I have a way more complex one that I’m putting together, but it’s not quite ready yet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Coming up- Chapter 5: Ladybug and Chat Noir vs. Hair Razor (Round 1)
> 
> A little preview: Ladybug and Chat Noir attempt to take down Hair Razor. They can tell that this is going to be quite the “hair-raising” experience…
> 
>  
> 
> HollowArtist001@DeviantART :3


	5. Ladybug and Chat Noir vs. Hair Razor (Round 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The first of a set of chapters ready to read! Hair Razor has come to life, and now it's up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to stop him! However, things don't quite go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I have the next set of chapters ready to go. I don’t have much time on my hands right now, so I need to work fast. 
> 
> Quick note: I no longer have a Tumblr. Evil bots tried to get me. They made me feel very uncomfortable, so check out my DeviantART if you’re interested in updates on my fics as well as drawings I have there.  
> HollowArtist001 is my username. I easily found myself on Google, so it shouldn’t be difficult for any of you.
> 
>  
> 
> You’re all going to hate me for this chapter. I swear, you all are. You’re also going to hate me for the next few that I got done. >:)

Chapter 5: Ladybug and Chat Noir vs. Hair Razor (Round 1)

  
  
     Ladybug and Chat Noir ran along the buildings, side by side, as they searched for Hair Razor. It didn’t take them long to spot the akumatized victim now laughing at a little boy who was clutching at the top of his thinning head. 

     “Oh no… We’re too late,” Ladybug said as they came to a stop. 

     “Hey, it’s okay. Once we get this guy back to normal, we should be good.” Chat Noir gave her a reassuring smile.

     “Yeah… You’re right.” Ladybug smiled back. “Alright, let’s do this!”

 

     The duo launched themselves down from the building they stood upon and came to stand before Hair Razor, who was laughing hysterically while clutching his gut as he pointed at the embarrassed boy. Ladybug heroically stomped her foot as she clenched her hands into fists, Hair Razor suddenly turning his attention to her.

     “Ah, if it isn’t Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Hair Razor said. “Welcome back… I’ve been waiting for you.”

     “Hair Razor! Stop this nonsense at once! It’s wrong to make others suffer just because you are!” Ladybug said.

     “Heh, we’ll see about that.”

     “Nice suit there, buddy. You headin’ to the barber’s convention or something?” Chat Noir challenged slyly.

     “Nice costume. You both on your way to a kiddie Halloween party?” Hair Razor shot back.

     “Toupée— I mean touché!” 

     “Chat!” Ladybug looked at Chat Noir begrudgingly. 

     “I’m sorry! It just came out!” 

     “Enough!” Hair Razor shot up into the air. “Give me your Miraculouses or else I’ll take them by force!”

     “Never! Our powers are used for good, not evil!” Ladybug shouted.

 

     Chat Noir whipped out his baton and hit the button to make it longer, while Ladybug revealed her yo-yo. Both started spinning their weapons in their respective ways as the little boy who had suffered Hair Razor’s wrath took off running. Chat Noir stifled a giggle at the sight, Ladybug giving a dirty look to the cat that silenced him. The two turned back to see Hair Razor then, who was already fleeing the scene. 

     “We have to catch him before he gets away!” Ladybug called. “C’mon, Chaton!”

     “Right, Milady!” Chat Noir raced after his partner in pursuit of the villain. “We gotta figure out where his Akuma is!”

     “Something tells me it has something to do with his hair!”

     “You mean his toupée?” 

     “Yes! Exactly.”

     “Alright, let’s do this!”

 

     Ladybug and Chat Noir gave chase as Hair Razor continued to run from them. The three ran over multiple buildings and then leaped down into the city life. They dodged several passersby, as well as cars and trucks, mailboxes and other various obstacles. In the end, the three wound up running straight to the Eiffel Tower, to which Ladybug swung out her yo-yo and caught hold of the Eiffel Tower’s structure. She flew ahead of Chat Noir and Hair Razor, the super girl landing on the first level of the tower before whipping her yo-yo out toward Hair Razor in an attempt to wrap his ankles. 

     “Ah ha! Not so fast, my little Ladybug!” Hair Razor called nonchalantly as he jumped into the air. The yo-yo bounced off of the ground beneath him and flew right at Chat Noir.

     “Ah!” Chat Noir fell to the ground as the yo-yo smacked right into his face.

     “Chat Noir!” Ladybug shot down from the Eiffel Tower and raced over to help her friend.

     “Ha ha!” Hair Razor used his newfound power to perform a surprise strike upon Ladybug with his toupée. Part of the fake brown hair snaked up to Ladybug and quickly wrapped around her ankle. 

     “Chat Noir!” Ladybug called again as she was suddenly lifted into the air. 

     “Ladybug!” Chat Noir jumped up. 

     “Ha ha! I’ve got you, Ladybug!” 

     “No! Chat Noir! Help!”

     “Hold on, Milady!” Chat Noir quickly swung his baton turned pole up and smacked it into the stretched out hair, causing it to drop Ladybug. 

     “Yaaaaaaaah!!!!!” Ladybug shrieked as she fell.

     “Gotcha!” Chat Noir leapt up and quickly caught his partner in his arms. He gently landed on his feet, Ladybug cradled adorably in his arms. “You okay, _Purr_ incess?”

     “Just put me down please,” Ladybug muttered. 

     Chat Noir snickered as he set her down on her feet.

     “Aw, how cute. The pretty kitty jumped at the opportunity to save his little love bug.” Hair Razor puckered out his lips as he mocked kissing noises in front of them. 

     “I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Lady Wi-Fi. I am NOT his love bug!” 

     Chat Noir threw an arm around her shoulders. “Aw, come on. You were just begging me to save you.”

     “That’s because I was falling! Ugh!” Ladybug slapped her forehead as she shook her head. “Gah…”

     “We’ll come back to that then…” Chat Noir returned his attention to Hair Razor. “Listen up, Baldy mc No Hair! Give up now and we just might hook you with some hair spray that can actually help you grow real hair!”

     “Hah! That’s rich! Like you would want to help me! You two want nothing more than to taunt me with bad hair puns and then tease me behind my back!” Hair Razor whipped out a pair of hair razors. “Well, I’m not about to give you that satisfaction!”

 

     Ladybug and Chat Noir both sprung out of the way as Hair Razor shot his weapons out at them, the superheroes quickly recovering and racing toward their target. Both tried to shoot up and attack his toupée, but it was much too quick. The fake hair quickly caught both of its targets and threw them back to the ground on their backs, the latters both wincing from the blow. Hair Razor gave a hearty laugh as he jumped high into the air. 

     “You both can try to stop me if you wish, but you won’t succeed!” Hair Razor called. “Now, I am off to the hotel where the mayor awaits his next set of orders!”

     “Chat Noir! We have to go after him!” Ladybug called as she helped her partner up.

     “Right… We gotta stop him before he turns the entire town into a hairless crowd!” Chat Noir wiped a thin layer of sweat from his forehead. “Let’s go.”

…

     Ladybug and Chat Noir had just made it to the hotel when Mayor Bourgeois suddenly appeared. He stood before them at the entrance, his arms crossed as his newly acquired toupée sprang into action. Ladybug shrieked as it stretched toward her, it slapping her hard across the face and sending her flying. Chat Noir called out to her, hand outstretched, as the toupée caught her by the ankle and began consistently slamming her against the ground. 

     “Chat! Noir! Help! Aah!” Ladybug cried out as her head whipped up and down like the rest of her body. 

     “Hold on!” Chat Noir attempted to go help his friend, only the mayor was faster. Chat Noir was suddenly picked up and thrown off to the side, the feline hero landing on his side a ways from the entrance of the hotel. 

     “Chat Noir!” Ladybug struggled to free herself, her hands clutching at the strands of fake gray hair, but it was no use. She was trapped in this thing’s grip. 

     “Ah, I got one of them. Now, I just need the other. For now, I’m sure he’ll be happy with just the one.” The mayor gave an evil laugh as he yanked Ladybug toward him. 

     “No! Chat Noir! Help me! I can’t break free!” Ladybug called out. 

     “Ladybug!” Chat Noir shot up, his eyes widening in horror as the mayor suddenly flew into the air, taking Ladybug with him. He watched as they went up to the top of the building and then disappeared inside. “Oh no… Ladybug!”

 

     Chat Noir ran up the steps to the entrance doors of the hotel, his paw-like hands desperately trying to push open the doors. Finally, after some time, he was able to get through and went barrel-rolling into the main entrance area. Chat Noir was shocked at what he saw. Several people had been turned into slaves, much like the mayor, and they were now all looking at Chat Noir with evil smirks. 

     “Shoot… This cat’s gotta run!” Chat Noir made a mad dash for the stairs leading up to the other levels of the hotel as he was shot at by razors and spray cans. “Hold on, Ladybug! I’m coming to save you!”

 

...

 

  
     “Let me go! Let me go, you evildoer!” Ladybug angrily kicked out her legs as she struggled to free herself from the wall she was plastered to by a thick slab of fake hair. “You can’t get away with this! This is all wrong!” 

     “You don’t understand!” Hair Razor shouted. “You and your partner both humiliated me! I will never forgive you!”

     “Mr. Octavian… We’re very sorry… We were wrong to do what we did. Please… give us a chance…”

     “You think you can bat those pretty little eyes just so that I’ll melt like butter on a hot summer day… You’re wrong!”

     “Wait! Please!” Ladybug gasped as Hair Razor shot a small piece of fake hair from his wrist. It quickly stuck itself over Ladybug’s mouth. “Mmm! Mmm!”

     “There, that oughta keep you quiet…” Hair Razor turned away from the struggling heroine and walked toward his other captive, Chloé Bourgeois. 

     “You’re so weird! Get away from me!” the petty rich girl spat.

     “Oh, you just be quiet or else I’ll shut you up too.”

     Ladybug gave her a pleading look, so the blonde quickly closed her mouth. 

     “Let’s send Chat Noir a little message, shall we?” Hair Razor grinned evilly at Ladybug as he pulled out Ladybug’s yo-yo…

 

...

 

     Chat Noir had just made it to the third floor when his baton started going off. He immediately pulled it out from behind to answer the call. “Ladybug!”

     “Ah ah, it’s me…” Hair Razor!

     “Hair Razor! What have you done with Ladybug!?” Chat Noir growled. “Don’t you dare hurt her!”

     “Before I get to that, looky here.” Hair Razor pointed the screen of the yo-yo out into the distance. It looked to be toward the Eiffel Tower.

     Chat Noir’s mouth fell open as he was given the sight of Chloé Bourgeois, who was now balding at the top of her head, dangling in the air by the grasp of her father’s toupée as he mercilessly held her there. “Chloé!”

     “You’ll have to save that girl before you can have your Ladybug back… Haha!”

     Chat’s ears pricked up as he suddenly heard small whimpering sounds. “Ladybug…”

     “If you wish to have your precious Ladybug back, you’ll go out of your way to save that Bourgeois brat first. And then, once you do that, you’re to surrender and then give up your Miraculous to me. You’ll also snatch Ladybug’s Miraculous and give that to me as well. Or…” 

     Chat Noir’s face grew pale as he was granted the sight of Ladybug helplessly plastered to the wall. She looked absolutely petrified. The look in her eyes spoke out to Chat as if to plead for help.

     “… I’ll have to… perform surgery upon her hair.” Hair Razor brushed a hand through her midnight blue hair, prompting Ladybug to squirm and shake her head no.

     “Leave her alone!” Chat Noir snarled. “I’ll… I’ll save Chloé and then give up my Miraculous. Just, please leave her alone! Don’t hurt her.”

     “We’re at the top of the hotel. Better hurry now. You wouldn’t want something awful to happen to your precious love bug.”

     Chat Noir growled as he heard Ladybug’s pitiful whimpering. “Just hold on, Milady. I’ll save you.”

 

     Chat Noir would stop at nothing to keep Ladybug safe, no matter what. Even if it meant risking the loss of his superpowers and the exposure of his secret identity, he was going to save his friend… his one true love. No one was to hurt Ladybug. 

     “You’ll regret messing with me, Hair Razor. All jokes aside, I’m going to make sure that the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! I’m so evilllll!!!!!!!!!!! ):D Chat Noir now has to save not only a civilian of Paris, but his adorkable love bug! Yes! Yes!!!!! I am evil!!!!!!! EEEEEEVIIILLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! EVIL EVIL EVIIILLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!! And, just to torture you guys that much more, I’m going to drag out the battle between Chat Noir and Hair Razor!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You think I’m bluffing? Try me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Coming up- Chapter 6: Chat Noir vs. Mayor Bourgeois (Part 1)
> 
> A little preview: Chat Noir must save Chloé Bourgeois in order to get Ladybug back! He’ll have to find a way to stop her father from harming his own daughter before it’s too late!


	6. Chat Noir vs. Mayor Bourgeois (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mayor ain't goin' down easy, folks... and neither is Chat Noir (quite literally on his part).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you all hate me yet? XD I’m so cruel. Lol, I’ve wanted to make Chat Noir the hero who saves his wittle wove bug for a while. 
> 
> Here is part 1 of the battle that ensues against him and Mayor Bourgeois. : 3 I hopes you all likes. Oh yeah, in the future, I have other fics that are actually more plot-driven. This one is like one of those filler episodes for the show. The ones that are more plot-driven will be put into a series thing so that way they’re not mixed up. There’s only, like, three or four stories I have in mind. They involve Volpina, Hawk Moth, and an original villain. Alright, I’ve rambled long enough. I need to get these done.

Chapter 6: Chat Noir vs. Mayor Bourgeois (Part 1)

  
  
     Chat Noir ran as fast as his legs would carry him as he raced toward the Eiffel Tower. He had to save Chloé before her father, who was under Hair Razor’s control, decided to drop her from a deathly height. 

     As he ran, his thoughts drifted to Ladybug. He wanted to save her first. He was right there… However, he didn’t want to risk her life for his love of her. This guy was one of the more serious ones, so he had to be sure not to take the wrong step else he would slip and fall right into the trap set for him and Ladybug.

     “Ladybug… Just hold on,” he whispered as he came to stand at the Eiffel Tower. “Once I save Chloé, I’ll save you…”  


     Chat Noir whipped out his baton and clicked the button, turning it into a long pole once more and quickly shooting up toward where Mayor Bourgeois was waiting. Chloé was angrily kicking her legs about as she snapped at her father to let her go. The mayor gave a laugh and taunted her with a fake release, prompting the girl to scream out for help. 

     “Don’t worry, I’m here to save you!” Chat Noir called as he appeared before them. He came to stand at the top level of the Eiffel Tower, Mayor Bourgeois floating just a few feet away from safety.

     “Chat Noir! Please help me!” Chloé pleaded.

     “Just hang on, I’ll get you down safely,” Chat Noir said. “You! Mayor Bourgeois! How could you do this to your own daughter?”

     “I am under Hair Razor’s control,” he said bluntly. “I must obey his orders.”

     “Of course you are… Well, if you don’t mind, could you kindly release her? Maybe set her down where I am?” Chat Noir pointed to the flooring beneath his feet. “Hmm?”

     “Stupid cat…Begone!”

 

     Chat Noir quickly leapt out of the way as the mayor fired shots of hair spray, the feline hero quickly jumping up to launch a hit with his baton. However, he pulled back when the mayor threw his daughter in from of him as a human shield. Chat immediately fell back to the ground on his feet, a look of agitation on his face.

     “Foolish kitty… You think I am going to go down easily?” Mayor Bourgeois taunted.

     “Perhaps not… I just thought that your parenting skills would’ve been better. It’s no wonder your daughter’s so snobby. You’re teaching her that it’s okay to use others as sacrificial beings.” Chat Noir glared up at the possessed mayor, his eyes narrowing as his thoughts once again returned to Ladybug. 

     “You won’t win, kitty. You’re naïve and clumsy!” Mayor Bourgeois pulled out a razor and attempted to swipe Chat Noir’s hair with it.

     “Oops! Sorry! I happen to like my golden locks of love. Makes me look quite pretty— Holy hairball!”

 

     Chat Noir barely dodged the set of hair razors coming his way, his tail-belt barely surviving the attack. He squealed as he ducked to avoid another wave, his legs splitting apart as his eyes grew wide like saucers. Things only got worse when Chloé was suddenly shot forward, the girl slamming right into Chat Noir. The pair flew across the enclosed area, the rich snob landing right on the flirty feline.

     “Oh…” Chloé blushed as she stared down at Chat. “This is a nice surprise.”

     “Yikers!” Chat Noir shoved Chloé off of him in surprise and embarrassment. 

     “Yah!!!! Stupid caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!” Chloé was suddenly slung back, her legs kicking out in front of her as her father yanked her off into the distance. 

     “Prepare to be destroyed, cat!” Mayor Bourgeois prepared to fire yet another round of hair products. 

     Chat slowly got to his feet, his knees shaking as he frantically thought of a plan. What would Ladybug do if she were here? “Ah!” Chat immediately looked up toward the very top. “That’s it!”

 

     Chat Noir shot up him up to the very top of the Eiffel Tower, Mayor Bourgeois quickly following after him. To his surprise, Chat kept going. He just kept rising up and up and up. What was he up to? The mayor came to a halt and waited to see what he would try next, his eyes locked tightly on the super boy. 

     Chat Noir finally came to a stop once he reached up to the clouds. He looked down, his feline ears drooping as his eyes widened. Oh boy, that sure was a long way down… He felt his stomach drop, his heart racing at the speed of light. He had to do this, though. It was the only way this would work. Ladybug would’ve done something similar for sure.

     Chat Noir closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. “… HAAAAAAAAIIIIRRRRR IIIIIIIIII COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME, MAAAAAYYYYYOOOOOOOORRRR BOURGEOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

     Chat Noir gave a battle cry as he suddenly began shooting back down, his thumb on the button of his baton/pole. He had an arm extended outward, his palm outstretched as if to catch something. His mouth was wide open, eyes bulging, as he raced down toward a shocked Mayor Bourgeois. 

     “CATACLYSM!!!!!!!!!!” Chat Noir then called, his hand bubbling a black mist and quickly swiping at Mayor Bourgeois’ toupée. 

     Mayor Bourgeois shrieked and dodged the sneak attack, his toupée immediately releasing Chloé out of shock.

     A look of horror formed on Chat Noir’s face as Chloé began to fall at an alarming rate. 

     “CHAT NOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRR!!!!!!!” Chloé screamed as she flailed her arms and legs about fearfully. 

     “CHLOOOOOOOÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Chat Noir began to panic as he and Chloé both approached the ground at a deadly speed. He had to do something quick before she hit the ground!

 

     Thinking out of sheer instinct, Chat Noir jerked himself to the side, the zooming pole swaying downward and just past Chloé. He let go of the pole as soon as she was right in front of him, his safe arm quickly wrapping around her as while he kept his other away. Together, they both crashed to the ground, Chloé and Chat Noir both thrashing about like fish out of water as they collided with the hard earth. Chat was careful to keep his back firmly planted to the ground as they slid, Chloé miraculously unscathed in the process.

     As they came to a stop, Chat Noir quickly shot up and ran straight for a random bench and performed his Cataclysm on it. Immense relief washed over him. He was good now, except that his powers were now going to deactivate in the next five minutes. He whipped his head around as he searched for Mayor Bourgeois, who was quickly closing in him and Chloé! Thinking fast once again, he raced over and snatched Chloé by the arm. Together, they raced as fast as they could away from the Eiffel Tower, Chat Noir quickly snatching up his baton as they ran. 

     “You won’t get away!” Mayor Bourgeois called. Using his toupée, he prepared to snatch Chat Noir by the ankle.

     “Shoot!” Chat Noir quickly dodged the attempted catch as he pulled Chloé aside. 

*beep beep*

     “No! My powers!”

     Chloé frowned as they ran. “What’s up with your powers?”

     “They’re about to run out! I can’t fight if they’re gone! I have to get us both someplace safe so I can quickly recharge!” Chat yipped as Mayor Bourgeois attempted to snatch him again. 

     Chloé whipped her head back silently, a look of determination on her face.

     “Chloé, I’ll get you somewhere safe! I promise! Then, I can—”

 

     A look of shock flashed across Chat’s face as he was suddenly pushed forward, his grip suddenly leaving Chloé’s hand. He looked back to see her get snatched by Mayor Bourgeois once again. The mayor somewhat had a look of victory on his face, his smile seemingly more evil as the shadow of the setting sun casted a darkening shade over his expression. 

     “Chloé!” Chat Noir shouted.

     “Go!” she shouted back. “I’ll keep him occupied for a while longer! It’s like you said, my father was teaching me that it was okay to sacrifice others for ourselves! Well, I’m not going to be like that person! I’m going to sacrifice myself for others, not the original way around!”

     Chat gave her a look of worry mixed with shock, to which Chloé nodded with a smile.

     “I like to think of this way. Adri-kins always tells me that I need to do better, to be nicer and whatnot. Once he finds out about this, he’ll definitely want to spend more time with me for sure! It’s a win-win! I help someone out, and then I get rewarded with time with Adrien Agreste!” 

     Chat Noir smiled as he rolled his eyes. Well, at least she was trying.

 

     Chat Noir shot off to safety as his ring threatened to deactivate right there. He ran straight for the one place where he knew that he could get a sweet treat for Plagg: the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

 

...

 

     Ladybug tiredly stared down at the ground. She was helpless in the situation she was in. Where was Chat Noir? Was he okay? He wasn’t hurt or anything was he? Ladybug did the best she could to fight back the tears as negative images began to flash in her mind. No, don’t think about that. Chat Noir was fine. He would come save her. Ladybug shook her head and tried to think positively. She was so worried about her partner. 

     He would save her, right? He wouldn’t give up on her, right? He wasn’t the kind of person to, but… What if he wound up surrendering? Or, what if Hair Razor wound up defeating him? Or, worse of all… what if Chat Noir had become one of them against his will!? Ladybug thrashed about nervously against the wall, her eyes squeezing back as the warm tears threatened to pour from her eyes. 

     “Aw, worried about your kitty?” Hair Razor came waltzing up to the captured heroine.

     Ladybug put on her brave face, her eyes narrowing as they locked eyes with each other.

     “Forget about seeing that stupid cat again. In no time at all, he’ll fall victim to the bad luck and destruction that follows him. And once that happens…” Hair Razor came to be nose to nose with Ladybug. “… then that is when I will snatch your Miraculouses. Hawk Moth needs the both of you, so he’ll need to wait a little longer.”

…

     “Yes… Make her cower with fear,” Hawk Moth whispered. “Make her feel helpless and alone. Her fear of failure is her biggest weakness.”

…

     “Yes, Hawk Moth.” Hair Razor smiled darkly, his gloved hand slowly running through Ladybug’s hair. “I will destroy Ladybug’s pride. Chat Noir will be forced to see his precious love bug crushed before his feline eyes!”

     Ladybug cried out as Hair Razor yanked on her hair slightly. It was painful.

     “Be afraid of me, Ladybug. Your time as a heroine is limited…” Hair Razor’s eyes speared through Ladybug’s, his piercing evil gaze drilling right through her fearful conscious. “Better be prepared… Hahahahaha…Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

     Hair Razor turned away and walked off, leaving Ladybug to cry all alone. She was definitely afraid now. This wasn’t like her. She was supposed to be the heroic Ladybug, the one who solved problems when trouble ensued. However, now… she was Ladybug, a pitiful creature being held against her will with the fear of failing the world and her partner.

      _Chat Noir… Please… Help me… Please… I need you… I’m scared…_ Ladybug’s tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes, her silent crying being the only thing she felt she could do now…

…

     “That’s right, Ladybug. I have you under my control now. You and Chat Noir are hopeless to stop me… You’ve failed as a superhero. Now give up your Miraculous and maybe I’ll have Hair Razor spare your life.” Hawk Moth clasped the short staff he held tightly. “Everything is falling into place now… There is nothing that can be done… Soon, I will have both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses in my possession. Once that happens, I can grant my wish… Yes…”

…

     Ladybug silently pleaded for Chat Noir to come bursting through that door to save her. She kept looking toward it, thinking that maybe he was there now. Her heart sank as the seconds turned to minutes, and soon to hours. She looked over at the window a ways from her. The sun was almost completely set now. The sun…

     She let her mind drift to that comforting thought of when she and Chat were sitting at the top of the hotel, together, side by side as they watched the sun begin to set. It was a beautiful sight. Another tear streaked down her cheek as she smiled beneath the hair gag. This memory… It was the only thing comforting her, but it was working. Once this was all over… she would ask to do it again. Yes… to see the sun set again with Chat… Yes…

 _Chaton… Let’s watch the sun set together again… Yeah… Maybe we can eat ice cream together or something while we watch… Heh… I can only hope…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I do feel really bad for this chapter. I even almost shed a tear at that last part. Poor Ladybug… I am so mean and cruel… I really wasn’t joking when I put “Chat Noir to the Rescue” in the tags. 
> 
> I am going to toy so much with all your feelings, you “Miraculous” lovers… How’s this for a story!? ):D You all should let me know. I’m just DYING to hear your thoughts. Also… I’m not taking back that awful hair pun/battle cry from Chat Noir. Ha ha!
> 
>  
> 
> Coming up- Chapter 7: Recharged Confidence
> 
> A little preview: Chat Noir transforms back into Adrien Agreste just before stopping at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. After getting Plagg some food, he is left pondering what to do next. He failed to save Chloé and Ladybug was still in Hair Razor’s clutches. Perhaps a visit to the wise old Master Fu could provide him some advice…


	7. Recharged Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu gives some great advice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you thought the feel-fest was over didn’t you? Nope! There’s more to come! Hair Razor is going to look so evil in this chapter! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!
> 
> Lol, kinda...

Chapter 7: Recharged Confidence

  
  
     Adrien slowly emerged from behind a car as once he de-transformed from Chat Noir (I swear, I wasn’t intending that rhyme there… Oh no…). He calmly approached the bakery, his mind set on acquiring some Camembert cheese if any was available. Plagg quickly caught up with him and hid inside the inner pocket of Adrien’s outer shirt.

     “Better hurry or else the miraculous Ladybug’ll become the minced Ladybug!” Plagg said.

     “Plagg, stop that!” Adrien complained. “That doesn’t make me feel any better!”

     “I didn’t mean for it to make you feel worse, I just…” Plagg’s voice trailed off for a moment. “I’m… I’m worried about her… and I’m also worried about…” 

     “Huh?”

     “Her… Her… Kwa…”

     “Kwami?”

     Plagg nodded sadly.

     “Don’t worry, we’ll save them both. Promise.”

 

     Adrien casually walked into the bakery, much to Sabine and Tom’s surprise. They asked how he was doing, and he said he was fine. Adrien quickly thought up a story about how he was stopping by to see if there was anything that might please his father’s appetite, something sweet from his father. Sabine and Tom offered some macarons, a simple kind of treat since they weren’t sure what he liked, and Adrien happily agreed to that. He also asked if they happened to have any Camembert, to which they stated they did. 

     Adrien thanked the Dupain-Chengs as he purchased the goods from them. Before he walked out, they asked if he’d seen their daughter around, to which he shook his head and stated that he had no idea where she was. Sabine and Tom glanced at each other with worried looks on their faces, and so Adrien told them that she was probably just at Alya’s rehearsing for the upcoming play. They appeared satisfied with that statement. 

     “Nice save,” Plagg said as Adrien exited the bakery. 

     “Yeah… Except now… what do I do about Ladybug?” Adrien walked down the street with his shoulders drooping. “She’s still in trouble… I have to find a way to save her, and not only her but Chloé as well. Gah! I don’t know what to do, Plagg!”  
Plagg suddenly appeared at Adrien’s face.

     “Adrien… Listen to me, you can’t give up yet.”

     “I’m scared, Plagg… I… I’m totally lost here…” Adrien looked like he was about to cry as he clenched his hands into fists. “What would Marinette say if she saw me like this right now? She’d be so disappointed in me… and so would Ladybug. I… I failed her…” Tears began to stream down Adrien’s face. “Plagg… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

     “Hey, c’mon, don’t cry. It’ll be okay…” Plagg zipped to Adrien’s cheek and lightly hugged it. “Hey… C’mon now, don’t be a baby. Look… I think I know someone who can help us out.”

     “Plagg…” Adrien looked at his Kwami curiously through tear-filled eyes.

     “Dry those tears now…” Plagg said gently. He carefully wiped away each one as he spoke. “Don’t you worry, this friend of mine can help shed some light on the situation. C’mon, follow me.”

 

     Plagg began to float ahead of Adrien, the boy following after him. Where was Plagg going to take him? He seemed very confident in whoever this person was. Wait… Perhaps… Perhaps it was… What was his name again? 

     “Master Fu is the one person we can go in time of need,” Plagg said. 

     “Master Fu…” Yes, that was it. Adrien suddenly felt that there was a glimmer of hope. “Maybe he can help us…”

 

     If Master Fu could really help Adrien and Plagg figure this out, then there was definite hope in saving Ladybug from Hair Razor’s clutches. And so, Plagg took off along with Adrien as they headed for Master Fu’s place of business. Plagg said he would be waiting for us. He somehow knew they were coming…

 

...

 

     Ladybug shrieked through the hairy mouth guard as Hair Razor teased her with the razor. He was taunting her by purposefully jabbing the razor close to her head, a snippet of her hair falling off as the blade barely grazed it.

     “Ahahahahaha! This is too much fun!” Hair Razor stated. 

     Ladybug craned her neck to dodge every attack he threw at her, her expression of pure anger only amusing him.

     “Aw, this is quite fun… but I think I’ve grown bored of you. Mayor Bourgeois, tell me, do you have any ideas on how to entertain ourselves?”

     Mayor Bourgeois shrugged his shoulders as he casually strung his daughter up and down like a yo-yo with his super-powered toupée. “Not a clue.”

     “Daddy! Please, stop this! I’m getting dizzy!” Chloé cried. “My head hurts! And, my hair… It’s totally ruined! Waaaaaaaaah!!!!!” Chloé sobbed in defeat as her father continued to pull her up and then drop her down again. 

     “Hmm… That cat still hasn’t come yet. I’m quite surprised. Perhaps… Perhaps he has given up after all…” Hair Razor turned to Ladybug with an evil grin. “Maybe he decided to quit and leave you to my mercy.”

     Ladybug forced herself not to cry as the fear of failure began to well up within her. She had to be strong, no matter what.

     “You’re so brave, Ladybug. I would hate for you to feel as though you truly have failed as a super hero. Chloé, what do you think?”

     The snobby blonde looked over at Ladybug with a glare. “Aren’t you supposed to be saving me right now!? At this rate, we’re all doomed! I thought you were our hero, Ladybug!”

     A look of hurt formed on Ladybug’s face. No… She couldn’t have failed… No, she was supposed to save the day… She was supposed to instill faith, trust, and reassurance in people.

     “How could you do this, Ladybug? I thought that you were smarter than this. I guess I was wrong.”

 

     The tears spilled over Ladybug’s face as she was forced to endure Chloé’s cruel, hateful words. She was right… Ladybug had failed. She’d failed Chloé, she’d failed the mayor, she’d failed her parents, she’d failed Alya and Nino and the rest of her classmates… She’d failed even Adrien. She’d also failed Tikki, and Chat Noir, and his Kwami, and Master Fu, the rest of the Kwamis… She’d failed the whole of Paris. This was all her fault. If only she hadn’t been caught so easily, then maybe… things would’ve turned out different.

     Ladybug cried silently to herself, Hair Razor cruelly laughing at the sight. He beckoned for the mayor to join him, to which he did. They teased her about how much of a failure she was, and how she was the worst superhero ever. Ladybug wanted to run into the comfort of Chat Noir’s arms… but how could she when she was plastered to the wall like this?

 

...

 

     “Please come in… I’ve been expecting you.” Master Fu’s gentle voice lured Adrien and Plagg both into his peaceful abode. “You are troubled because you feel you have failed to save Ladybug and the rest of Paris. Ladybug feels the same way. She is greatly saddened by this…”

     “Ladybug…” Adrien rasped. He clutched at his chest. It didn’t physically hurt, but it felt like someone had ripped out his heart and shattered it into a million pieces.

     “Please, have a seat Adrien. There isn’t much time.” Master Fu beckoned for him to sit in front of him upon the mat on the floor.

 

     Adrien cautiously approached and sat down before the wise 187 year old man. He had remembered meeting him once before when he dropped off a special set of formula needed for Plagg to alter his powers for use underwater, use with ice, and other elements. Perhaps, this man could help him figure out what to do next. He had to be quick, though. Ladybug and Chloé’s lives, along with other victims, were all in danger. 

     “Master Fu, can you help me figure this out? Ladybug is in grave danger, but I don’t know what to do…” Adrien looked down in his lap.

     “Not to worry, my son… That is why I am here.”

     “Master Fu… Ladybug has put her trust in you for everything, right?”

     “Yes… She comes to me anytime she has trouble.” Master Fu turned and nodded to Plagg, who was now scarfing down Camembert. Turning back to Adrien, he asked, “Tell me, Adrien… What is it that you value most about Ladybug?”

     “Well… she’s smart, funny, and super brave.” Adrien smiled. “I just… Every time I see her in action, it’s like a light’s turned on inside of her and she just feels like she’s on top of the world. Even in the darkest of moments, she always finds some way to save the day (I did it again… Oh god…). It’s just… I don’t know, Master Fu. She has that special charm about her.”

     “Her Lucky Charm?” Master Fu asked, a smile on his face.

     “Heh, funny. But, yeah, I guess that works.”

     “Then, perhaps that is what you are missing Adrien.”

     “Huh?” Adrien looked at him questioningly.

     Master Fu gave a soft chuckle. “It’s your lucky charm. Every person has one, including you. Adrien, think for a moment. Ladybug’s lucky charm fixes the errors caused by the Akuma. How does she do that?”   
Adrien cocked his head in confusion.

     “Because… Because she has that power?”

     “Because of her confidence in you and herself,” Master Fu said. “Confidence is key to her. Without it, there is only a locked door concealing feelings of hope that are unable to reach her at the other side.”

     “I see… So then…” Adrien thought this over for a moment. “Wait… Hold on… Her lucky charm is her confidence in the both of us defeating Hawk Moth. My lucky charm… is… Ladybug herself. I always feel like I can do unimaginable things when I’m with Ladybug. Earlier today, when I successfully saved Chloé for a short time… Ladybug… She was on my mind…”

     Master Fu nodded, his smile having not wavered. 

     “So, then that means… if Ladybug is discouraged, then I am discouraged. If she’s sad, then I’m sad. The world is then off balance, and Hawk Moth is able to take over… But, if I think positive about Ladybug and prove to her that I am her number one partner, then… her confidence will return!”  
Master Fu nodded again. “I believe you have found your answer, Adrien.”

     “But, how can I stop Hair Razor?”

     “What would Ladybug do?”

     Adrien pondered this question before a smile spread across his face. “Ah… I think I know…” Adrien slowly stood up, Master Fu as well. “Master Fu… Thank you… I feel like you’ve recharged my confidence.”

     “Of course, my son. Hmm, it seems that Plagg is set to go.”

     Adrien turned to see Plagg floating beside him. He was ready. “Alright, Plagg… Let’s get going. We have a lady to save!”

     “Alright! Let’s do this!” Plagg cheered.

     “Plagg, claws out!”

 

     A few moments later, Chat Noir emerged from the window of Master Fu’s place of residence, the feline hero now brimming with confidence while racing into the night. As he used his baton turned pole as assistance to help him leap from building to building, he thought about Ladybug.

     “Ladybug… I’m coming for you! This time, I won’t fail you! I will save you!” Chat Noir stated confidently. “I’m coming Ladybug! Just hold on!”

…

     “Hair Razor!” Chat Noir was now standing before the hotel. “Come on out here and face me like a man! Or, are you that much of a coward that you decide to hide behind your hair!?”

     Mayor Bourgeois shot down to meet with Chat Noir, his arms crossed with a smile on his face. Chloé was not present with him this time. “I see the cat’s out of the bag, huh? Come for round two, kitty?”

     “You bet, and this cat ain’t goin’ down without a proper fight this time. Now then, time for a haircut!” Chat Noir lunged for Mayor Bourgeois, who quickly dodged the attack.

     “Nice try, kitty! How are you going to catch me when I’m much too nimble for you!?” Mayor Bourgeois challenged.

     “We’ll see about that!” Chat Noir stated with a smirk. He gave a quick glance up at the top of the hotel. “Ladybug… Wait for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, not much of a feelsy, in terms of sad, kind of chapter. However, it still works. Alright, well, it’s after 12:30am where I am right now, so I need to get some sleep. I think I’m going to stop here for now. Don’t worry, I’ll get back to this very soon. I want to build up some hype for this… Just kidding, I got two more chapters to get through because I promised at least five. 
> 
> I’m sorry if this one seems short. I didn’t think that Master Fu’s time with Adrien should’ve been long. It just didn’t feel right to stretch it out like that. Plus, I am very tired and need sleep. I still have my nephew here for another week. Next Sunday is when he goes home.
> 
>  
> 
> Coming up- Chapter 8: Chat Noir vs. Mayor Bourgeois (Part 2)
> 
> A little preview: Adrien has returned as Chat Noir, and this time he has a plan to stop Mayor Bourgeois and head straight for Hair Razor! How is he planning to stop the mayor? Find out in the next chapter!


	8. Chat Noir vs. Mayor Bourgeois (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEAH!!!! Go Chat Noir! Get that bad bad Mayor Bourgeois!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES!!!! I didn’t get to this the night before when I wrote the presentation chapter, but it's obviously done now. Chat Noir isn’t going down so easily this time, so buckle up and enjoy the ride people! :D

Chapter 8: Chat Noir vs. Mayor Bourgeois (Part 2)

  
  
     Chat Noir raced around Mayor Bourgeois, dodging every hair spray can and hair razor targeting him as he went. He ran along the ground on all four, his head craning to look over at the possessed mayor as he mentally put together his plan. He just had to wait for the right moment to strike. 

     “Give up cat, you’ve lost!” Mayor Bourgeois called.

     “Not yet!” Chat Noir shot back.

 

     He made a sudden turn and slid right behind the mayor, his hand reaching up for something… He snatched one of the hair razors from the mayor’s belt, the mayor looking around and seeing him slide by too late. Chat Noir raced back up to his feet, razor now in hand as he stared down the mayor. The mayor snarled and used his toupée to try and get a hit on Chat Noir, but Chat much was too quick. 

     “You foolish kitty… You really think that you stop me, don’t you?” Mayor Bourgeois.

     “Oh don’t you worry, I plan to,” Chat Noir said. Both were now standing a good ten feet from each other, Chat confidently swinging his tail-belt as the mayor snarled in annoyance.

     “You’re such a pest! Take this!” Mayor Bourgeois waved a hand, and suddenly five other people under Hair Razor’s control appeared, all wearing toupées meant for attacking Chat.

     “Oh, yay! More people to join the party! Let’s all get together and talk about daily stress as we braid each other’s hair!” Chat Noir teased.

     “Get him!” the mayor called.

 

     Chat Noir jumped up and dodged the first of the five, whom he realized was his classmate Rose. Quick on his feet, he shot behind Rose and, after mumbling an apology, slid the razor right over her head. The toupée immediately fell apart, and then Rose was falling to the ground with a yelp. Unfortunately, her hair was now thinning as well, but at least she was freed. 

     “Chat Noir!” she squealed as she clasped at her head. 

     “Don’t worry! Ladybug and I will have you and the rest back to normal soon!” Chat Noir said as he turned to the others. “You need to get somewhere safe. Hurry now!”

 

     Rose nodded and took off while Chat prepared to strike down more of the toupée slaves the mayor sent out. One by one, he whacked off the fake hair of each and every person, successfully freeing them of Hair Razor’s control and alerting them to get to safety. The mayor grew more and more frustrated as his quantity of slaves drained more and more. Once he was down to three left, he decided to jump into the battle himself.

     Chat Noir, now as confident as ever, performed the same action that he’d done with the rest. As quick as lightning, he successfully destroyed the toupée of each person under control. All were grateful for his help, despite the fact that they now had no hair on top of their heads. Nonetheless, they took off running, leaving Chat Noir to now face off with Mayor Bourgeois.

     “There’s no one left Mayor Bourgeois! You’re the only one now!” Chat Noir stated proudly. “Now, prepare for defeat!”

 

     Chat Noir readied his baton as Mayor Bourgeois launched another attack. Holding the razor in one hand and his baton in the other, Chat Noir was able to parry each and every razor tossed his way as he slowly approached the mayor. He was careful to keep both eyes on every move the mayor made, the feline hero dodging the hairspray when necessary and then quickly knocking away the razor that followed right after. 

     The entire time he fought, his mind was on Ladybug and how confident she was in battle. That was what drove him to keep going. He always felt powerful when Ladybug was around. Every time he saw that smile was when he felt she was at her highest point. He could never forget that face, forget that feeling of victory. He always longed to feel her fist bump his at the end of every battle… and he was determined for that moment to happen again, just like always.

     “Grrraaaaaaaaah!!!!!! I will not fail Hair Razor!” Mayor Bourgeois roared. “I will destroy you!”

     “Hey, it’s okay if you fail a super villain. I’m totally cool with that.” Chat Noir shrugged his shoulders with a smile as he came to a halt.

     “You fool…” the mayor appeared to be tired out. Not only that, but to Chat’s surprise… the mayor had run out of hairspray and all of his razors’ blades were now blunt.

     “Aw, looks like you’re out of power…”

     “I won’t fail Hair Razor! I will succeed for my master!”

     “Hey, like I said before, it’s cool if you fail him. But… I know that won’t convince you like this will!”

 

     Chat Noir leaped high into the air, Mayor Bourgeois following him with his eyes. Chat Noir winked at him, that sly smirk on his face as he slid to the ground and right behind the mayor. Before the mayor could react, Chat had jumped onto his back and quickly clamored on top of his shoulders. The mayor tried to pull him off without much success. He was simply throwing Chat Noir around like a ragdoll. Chat held on tight with one hand as he raised the hair razor high in the air. 

     Ladybug came back into his thoughts as he prepared to strike. She would be so proud of him if she could see him now. However, she was being held captive by Hair Razor. Not for much longer, though… He was going to save his Lady. In a way, this was just like Rose’s story. A prince and princess having fallen in love, and the prince having to save the princess… The story was a bit different, but hey, Ladybug was the princess in his eyes. Chat Noir would do anything for her. She was his Lady, the same way he was her Kitty. 

     “Mayor Bourgeois, I think I’ll take a little off the top!” Chat Noir called.

     “Nooooooooooo!!!!!!” Mayor Bourgeois cried as Chat Noir slivered off the toupée.

 

     Mayor Bourgeois immediately fell to the ground, his suit transforming back to normal along with its wearer. The mayor lifted himself up on his hands and knees, his head zipping left and right as he tried to recall what just happened. Chat Noir came around and kneeled before him, a gentle smile on his face.

     “It’s okay, Mr. Mayor. You’re safe now,” Chat Noir said.

     “What… I don’t understand…” the mayor said. “I was with my daughter, and then… Oh no! Chloé!”

     “Don’t worry, I’m going to save her now… You need to get somewhere safe, okay? I’ll get your daughter back safe and sound.”

     “Please! Hurry, Chat Noir!”

 

     Chat Noir nodded as he took off for the hotel where Chloé, Hair Razor, and Ladybug were all waiting. Before he proceeded into the building, he looked up at the night sky. The stars were shining so brightly tonight, the moon a pure porcelain orb. His eyes twinkled at the sight, his smile spreading ever wider as he turned back to the hotel doors.

     “Ladybug… I’m coming…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept this chapter short and sweet because Chat Noir is feeling powerful right now. : D Now, it’s on to the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Coming up- Chapter 9: Chat Noir to the Rescue!
> 
> A little preview: I was going to troll you all… but I decided to be nice. You’re welcome.


	9. Chat Noir to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince rescues his princess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re welcome. I was going to hold off finishing this until I got back from my hiatus, but I decided to knock this all out because then I’ll have more room for my other fics. Lol, love you guys. I still have a few more chapters to go, but I do hope that you all enjoyed this so far.

Chapter 9: Chat Noir to the Rescue!

 

     Chat Noir raced to the top of the hotel as quick as he could. Once he got there, he came to an immediate halt before the double doors. Ladybug was just beyond these doors… Chat Noir closed his eyes as he thought back to his fight with the mayor just a few minutes ago. He felt so strong then… He couldn’t lose that now. Ladybug needed him. And so… he put his hand on the door and slowly turned the knob…

     “Ah… So you’ve come…” Hair Razor was standing a ways from the doors.

     “Where’s Ladybug?” Chat Noir asked quietly.

     “She’s safe… for now.”

     “Show her to me.”

     “You know… You failed to save that Bourgeois girl earlier… You didn’t keep up your end of the deal like you were supposed to.”

     “Yeah, well I came back because I don’t make deals with bad guys!” Chat Noir glared at the villain. “You better not have hurt Ladybug!” Chat Noir’s kitty ears pricked up when he heard a distant familiar cry. “Ladybug!”

 

     Hair Razor immediately charged at Chat Noir, who slid right under his arm and past Hair Razor. Hair Razor quickly shot out a razor, but Chat Noir was fast to block it with his baton. There was no way he was going to stop him from rescuing Ladybug. He did not come this far just to fail here!

     “Chat Noir! Over here!” Chloé’s voice caught his attention. He turned to see her plastered to the wall by a thick binding of fake hair. “Ladybug is just up ahead in the other room! You have to hurry!”

     “Thanks, Chloé!” Chat Noir said as he blocked a punch from Hair Razor with his baton. He quickly leapt away and then turned to the double doors a few feet away…

...

     Ladybug cried out to her partner through the hairy mouth gag. She knew that he was here. She could hear him calling out to her. She writhed about within her bindings, but it was no use. She was stuck tight. Her heart began to pound as she heard the sounds of struggling, the sounds of punches being thrown… Was he okay? Panic washed over her as she heard a cry from Chat Noir. No!

     Hair Razor gave a hearty laugh. He was now taunting Chat Noir, telling him he’d failed. She heard Hair Razor call out to her that her partner was now down for the count. Ladybug shook her head in protest as she began to cry again. No! Chat Noir! He couldn’t give up! She screamed out his name despite being rendered unable to, her cries hopefully reaching Chat Noir’s ears. Please… Please don’t give up… Suddenly…

     Ladybug gasped as the double doors suddenly burst open. Hair Razor came barreling in, the villain crashing into the wall next to Ladybug. He appeared to be knocked unconscious. Ladybug stared down in shock at the man before hearing someone call her name…

…

     Chat Noir stared in shock at Ladybug, who looked back at him, before he ran over to her. Ladybug began to cry tears of joy as he whispered to her that she was going to be okay now, that he was here to save her.

     “It’s okay, I’ll get you down.” Chat Noir raised a hand to gently wipe away her tears. “Don’t cry… You’re going to be okay. It’s alright…”

     Ladybug nodded slowly, her eyes pleading for him to help her.

     Chat Noir smiled. “Okay, just stay still… Cataclysm!” Chat Noir raised a hand, it bubbling with a black aura once again before swiping down upon the bindings holding his partner. Moments later, the fake hair fell away, Chat Noir cheering as Ladybug came free.

     “Chat Noir!” Ladybug cried as she threw her arms around him.

     “Ladybug!” Chat Noir hugged her tightly back. “It’s okay… Sssh… I’m here…” He gently stroked the back of her head.

     Ladybug sobbed into his shoulder, her tears soaking his leather suit. “Chat… I’m so glad you’re okay…”

     “It’s alright now, Ladybug… You’re safe now…” Chat Noir kissed the top of her head. “I would never abandon my Lady in her time of need.”

     “Chaton…” Ladybug pulled away, a fresh wave of tears threatening to overflow. “You… I thought… I’m sorry…”

     Chat cupped a hand around her cheek. “Hey…” he said gently. “You gotta give me some credit here. You’re not the only superhero in this city. Oh, speaking of that, you can’t be a superhero without your weapon.” Chat Noir revealed her yo-yo. “I believe this belongs to you, Bugaboo.”

     Ladybug giggled as she took the yo-yo back. “Thanks, Chat Noir.”

     “Aw… There’s that smile I missed so much.” Chat Noir grinned happily. “I’m glad you’re okay… You know, at first… I was really scared that I wasn’t going to succeed. But then… after some advice from Master Fu… I realized that the one thing that kept me going was you.”

     “Chat…” Ladybug gave him a shocked look. “I…”

     “Every time I see that smile of yours… that look of confidence on your face, I get that feeling that we can do it…Confidence is what helps you through each day as a superhero… and seeing that is what helps me. Ladybug… Please, don’t ever give up, because if you do… then I’ll lose hope. I can’t fight without you… I’m nothing without you.”

     “But, Chat Noir… You did everything you could to save me. You… You took out all of those servants under Hair Razor’s spell… You did all of that for me…”

     “Yeah, because you’re my Lady…” Chat Noir pressed his forehead to hers. “… and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

     Ladybug giggled again. “Chat Noir… You’re too kind… You’re making me blush…”

     Chat Noir chuckled. “Aw, that’s my adorable little Love Bug.”

     “I’m not your Love Bug!” Ladybug said with a smile as she gently slapped him.

     “Please, Bugaboo. You were destined to be.” Chat Noir winked, prompting Ladybug to shake her head and hug him again.

     “…Chat Noir… Thank you…”

     “Yeah…”

     “Oh!” Ladybug appeared to have a question. “Chat… Once this is all over… I was wondering… If… maybe you and I… could…” She looked away shyly. “… maybe watch… the sun… set… again…”

     “I would like that very much. I was hoping that you’d ask.” Chat Noir’s hand gently turned her head back to look at him. “Maybe you and I can have a little picnic or something, just for fun.”

     Ladybug grinned. “Okay… Sounds great! Um… How about tomorrow?”

     “Awesome!” Chat Noir cheered.

     “Hehe! Chat!”

     “Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha… Aw, how sweet… The foolish feline and his precious little love bug making plans for a little date...”

 

     Chat Noir and Ladybug both turned to see Hair Razor standing by the window. He looked furious, his hands balled into fists. He was ready for another round with these two, and he didn’t appear to be going down easy. He cracked his knuckles without effort, his eyes narrowing as he stared down the pair.

…

     “Hair Razor,” Hawk Moth stated, “do not fail me. I must have their Miraculouses. You should’ve taken Ladybug’s Miraculous when you had the chance! Now, you have to take them both down at once!”

…

     “Not to worry, I plan to do just that,” Hair Razor said.

 

     Chat Noir looked at Ladybug, Ladybug looking back at Chat Noir with the same expression. Both were determined to defeat this villain this time around and purify his Akuma. And so, the two turned to Hair Razor as Ladybug raised her yo-yo high into the air.

     “Better look out, Hair Razor. This one’s gonna be a doozy!” Chat Noir declared. He then turned to Ladybug. “Milady…”

     Ladybug smiled with a nod before looking upward. “Lucky Charm!!!!!!!!!!”

 

     Ladybug grinned widely as she stood on one foot, her other lifted with her leg as she held her arm high in the air. Red and pink sparkles shimmered all around as her yo-yo began to transform into the required item needed to take down Hair Razor. What was it going to be? Since Hair Razor was so dependent on hair products, perhaps it would be a pair of scissors, or maybe a ladybug-themed hair razor. Or, maybe it would be…

     “Huh? A… bottle of glue?” Ladybug held the small red bottle dotted with black spots.

     “Hmm? You gonna get him stuck in a sticky situation somehow?” Chat Noir asked.

     Ladybug immediately searched for anything that might assist her with Lucky Vision. “Ah!”

 

     The blinking ladybug-themed items came as the following: first, the razor in Chat Noir’s hands, then the glue, and then Hair Razor’s toupée. Ladybug immediately turned to her partner with a confident smile. Chat Noir warmly smiled back, his eyes glowing with not just the effect of the moonlight but also from the effect of the euphoria he was definitely experiencing. She’d never seen him so happy.

     “Ready when you are, Milady,” Chat Noir said.

     “Right. Let’s do this.” Ladybug turned to Hair Razor with that confident grin. “Hair Razor… Prepare for a raging _hair_ icane to come your way!”

     “Oh… Ladybug…” Chat Noir gave her a nervous smile.

     “What?” she asked.

     “Just leave the puns to me, okay? They must be cared for by someone who knows how to harness them properly.”

     “Oh, come on! Even you have to admit that was good!”

     “Yeah… But, how are we gonna cause something like that?”

     “Don’t worry, you’ll see. Now, let’s go!”

 

     Hair Razor gave a raging battle cry as Chat Noir and Ladybug jumped into action, both shouting out as well. And so… now the final battle begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, get ready for some high-flying action this next chapter around, cuz here we come!
> 
>  
> 
> Coming up- Chapter 10: Ladybug and Chat Noir vs. Hair Razor (Round 2)
> 
> A little preview: The final battle ensues between Chat Noir and Ladybug and Hair Razor! Who will come out on top!? Find out in the next chapter! Seriously, just click the button and go to the next one. X D


	10. Ladybug and Chat Noir vs. Hair Razor (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to de-evilize!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are… the final battle before the final chapter. Hmm… I wonder… Should I have Adrien and Marinette perform a kiss scene? Or… perhaps not? Hmm… I wonder…
> 
> Edit: I had to rewrite this stupid chapter because I accidently saved the final chapter over this. I was so frickin’ mad (it’s after midnight as I’m writing this right now… I’m NOT happy).

****Chapter 10: Ladybug and Chat Noir vs. Hair Razor (Part 2)

 

     Chat Noir and Ladybug both stood before Hair Razor, who now appeared to be at his wits end. Ladybug held the bottle of glue in her one hand, her other her trusty yo-yo. Both stared down Hair Razor as he cracked his knuckles, his fingers wiggling as his nostrils flared. His narrowed eyes glared at the two, his upper lip curling as he waited for them to make the first move.

     Ladybug nodded to Chat Noir, who nodded back. Both suddenly leapt into the air, the heroes giving a raging battle cry as they came at Hair Razor from either side. Hair Razor was quick to dodge their attacks, Ladybug with her kicks and Chat Noir with his baton. 

     “Fools! You’ll never defeat me!” Hair Razor growled.

…

     “You’re the fool! As I said earlier, you should’ve taken at least Ladybug’s Miraculous when you had the chance!” Hawk Moth snapped. “Now, destroy them! Do not fail me!”

…

     “Yes, Hawk Moth!” Hair Razor cried. “I will destroy these two for crushing my pride! I will make them suffer for what they did!”  


 

     Hair Razor made a sudden dash for the window, Ladybug and Chat Noir both staring in shock as he proceeded to jump out. They raced after him and looked out to see that he was heading to the roof of the hotel building. Chat nodded to Ladybug before using his baton as a rising pole to lift them up to the top with Hair Razor. As they got there, they saw that Hair Razor was already preparing to strike another attack. Ladybug quickly pulled Chat aside, the latter questioning her actions.

     “Listen… I think I know what we can do,” Ladybug said.

     “What’s that?” Chat Noir asked.

     “I’ll trick him into using his toupée to attack us. Once the time is right, I’ll use the glue!”

     “Yeah, but how are you gonna do that?”

     “Hmm…” Ladybug looked over at Hair Razor, Chat following her gaze until he got too got an idea.

     “Oh! Ladybug!” He beamed at her, his eyes glowing. “His razors! They’re just the mayor’s set. The mayor’s razors became dull and unusable because I kept blocking them with my baton! I’ll try and strike at him, that which will cause him to want to use them up! Also, the hair spray cans are normal, so they’ll run out!”

     “Great thinking, Chat Noir!” Ladybug said.

     “Once he runs out of spray and blades to use, he’ll have to use that dead wig of his.” Chat Noir smiled proudly.

     “Alright, then let’s do this! I’ll stay low to the ground, so that way he’ll want to aim his blades toward the roof. That will surely run them down that much faster.”

 

     Ladybug and Chat Noir both nodded in agreement before going their separate ways. While Chat struck at close range, Ladybug stayed far away and acted as a moving target for Hair Razor to hit. Chat blocked each and every blade that threatened to strike him down, Ladybug jumping up from the crouching position when the razors came at her. 

     Hair Razor growled with frustration as his blades, one by one, quickly dulled out just as the heroes had hoped, so he resorted to using his hair spray. Ladybug and Chat Noir were quick to dodge the misty substance, that which wasn’t for very long. Hair Razor had already used up much of the hair spray. 

     “Fools!” he cried as he shot out fake hair from his wrists. 

     Chat Noir and Ladybug both dodged the wad of fake hair flying their way, it splatting against the roof of the hotel. 

     “Chat Noir! Ladybug! You both think you can get away with your mean jokes, but I mean business!” Hair Razor declared. “Give up now!”

     “Not a chance, Hair Razor!” Ladybug called. 

     “Heh, he hasn’t even tried using that dumb wig of his yet,” Chat Noir said, a sly smirk on his face as he cocked a brow.

     “How dare you!” Hair Razor’s nostrils flared once more, teeth grinding together as he clenched his fists. “Take this then!”

 

     Hair Razor summoned forth the power of his toupée, it stretching out and reaching straight for the two heroes. Chat Noir blocked a few hits with his twirling baton, the toupée angrily slashing at his weapon as it tried to literally trip him up. He quickly jumped out of the way, his eyes widening as Ladybug crouched low to the ground. He wanted to snatch her out of the way, but… there was that look of confidence in her eyes. That smile… Chat Noir felt his heart flutter within his chest. He remembered this feeling… And so, he didn’t step in. He simply waited for the magic to happen… It did.

     In a matter of seconds, that which felt like an eternity, Ladybug leaped up right as the toupée struck at her feet, right at the spot where she’d been standing moments ago. She quickly squeezed the bottle of powerful glue, the substance pouring all over the fake snaking strands of hair and the hotel’s roof. The hair quickly became stuck, much to Hair Razor’s horror. He tried to yank and pull the fake hair from the concrete roof, but it was firmly stuck.

     “Not quite what you stated earlier with that ridiculous pun of yours… See, this is why you need to leave ‘em to me,” Chat Noir teased.

     “Right... Heh,” Ladybug admitted shyly. “So, for now, let’s finish this!”

     “You got it, LB!”

 

     Chat Noir raced over and quickly leapt up onto Hair Razor’s shoulders. He whipped out the razor that he’d nabbed from the mayor earlier and, with an evil grin of his own, prepared to trim Hair Razor’s pride down to size. Hair Razor cried out in protest as he felt his beloved toupée tear apart atop his head, his attention completely void of the dark fluttering Akuma now attempting to flee.

     “Now, Ladybug!” Chat Noir called.

     “Right!” Ladybug smiled with confidence as her yo-yo appeared in her free hand. “No more evildoing for you, little Akuma,” she said as she slid her finger up the middle of the yo-yo, it splitting open into a small white orb hanging on a thin black string. She dangled it close to the ground before spinning it around like a lasso. “Time to de-evilize!” she called as she swung the glowing yo-yo, the orb catching the Akuma. “Gotcha!” Ladybug clutched the yo-yo tightly as it transformed back to its original form. She pushed the button on it, the now purified Akuma hurriedly flying away. “Bye bye, little butterfly,” Ladybug said gently as she watched it fly. Finally, she threw the glue bottle into the air as she cried out, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

 

     All throughout Paris, red ladybugs and pink sparkles flooded the cities. Everyone cheered as they were all returned to normal, every civilian clutching happily at their heads as their hair was returned to them. Well, for lots anyway… Some were pretty much the same, so they didn’t really get to celebrate that part. But, at least they were now freed from Hair Razor’s control. 

     “Pound it!” Ladybug and Chat Noir both said happily before embracing each other in a warm hug. 

     “Ladybug… We did it…” Chat Noir whispered.

     “Yeah...” Ladybug said. “We did it! Hehe!”  
Chat Noir smiled warmly at her. “Ladybug… I’m so glad you’re really okay now. You did such a great job saving the day, too.”

     “Chat…” Ladybug looked away shyly. “Come on… You’re the one who saved the day this time… I wouldn’t be here if not for you.”

     “Aw… Thanks, Bugaboo.” Chat placed a gentle kiss to her head, to which Ladybug giggled. 

     “Oooooh… What… What happened?” The now normal Mr. Eustace Octavian was lying on the roof of the hotel upon his hands and knees, a look of confusion upon his face as he looked around. 

     “Oh! Mr. Octavian! Are you alright!?” Ladybug ran up to check the man over. “I don’t see any injuries…”

     “Yes… I am fine.” Mr. Octavian slowly got to his feet. “I take it that I was akumatized by the infamous Hawk Moth?” 

     Ladybug nodded sadly.

     “I see… I do apologize for any harm I’ve caused you two. I’ve heard many things about this fellow, but never have I ever seen him nor do I wish to, let alone get to know him. Well… I’ll be off now.” Mr. Octavian turned to leave, but Chat Noir stopped him.

     “Wait! Mr. Octavian… There’s something I’d like to say.” Chat ran to stand beside Ladybug as Mr. Octavian turned around. “I’m very sorry for joking about your… quirk.” Chat pointed to his blonde head, to which Mr. Octavian nodded in understanding. “It was very wrong of me to say such things against your discomfort. I’m sure that it’s very frustrating for you… I’m sorry… Oh, and Ladybug didn’t mean to laugh at you either… She was just… laughing at my jokes…”

     “I’m sorry too,” Ladybug said. “Can you ever forgive us?”

     Mr. Octavian had a serious look on his face the entire time they spoke. However, it softened afterwards. “Well… I suppose that it is… kind of funny… I mean, so many people seem to get enjoyment out of it… It’s the worst thing in the world anyhow…” Mr. Octavian looked downward, his toupée suddenly slipping. 

     Ladybug and Chat Noir both gasped as the familiar tearing sound echoed throughout the area, the man’s fake head of hair now flopping slightly. They both braced themselves for Mr. Octavian’s rage… However…

     Mr. Octavian gave a hearty chuckle as he fixed his toupée. “Ahaha! Whoops, it fell again…” he said with a cheery smile.

     “Mr. Octavian?” Ladybug questioned.

     “Hey… If other people can get a laugh of it, then so can I. It’s really not that bad. And besides… one day they may have to suffer this, too.”

 

     Ladybug and Chat Noir began to laugh at Mr. Octavian’s joking words, the latter laughing along with them. After a minute of enjoyment, Mr. Octavian bid both the heroes a kind farewell and proceeded across the hotel room to the emergency fire exit. After he was gone, Chat Noir turned to Ladybug with a warm smile.

     “Hey… Nice work out there,” he said. 

     “Yeah, you too,” Ladybug said.

     “I’m sorry, LB, for acting so foolish. I promise, I’ll be sure to be more careful from now on. Other people have feelings, too.”

     “Chat… You’re awesome no matter what you do. Don’t forget that, okay?”

     “Heh, alright.”

     “Oh, yeah about tomorrow…”

     “Tomorrow at six?”

     Ladybug grinned widely. “I’ll bring some snacks along.”

     Chat Noir nodded. “Sure. I’ll bring some stuff too, as well as a blanket we can sit on. Let’s meet here at the hotel!”

     “Okay!”

*beep beep*

     “Whoops! Looks like we gotta split,” Chat said.

     “Yeah, we’d better hurry before we change back,” Ladybug said.

     “After you, Milady.” Chat bowed, his arms gracefully motioning Ladybug forward.

     “Why thank you, Kitty!” Ladybug said happily.

 

     The two laughed together as they made their way to the emergency fire exit, both quickly parting ways once they made it down the stairs and into areas of the hotel where they could de-transform…

…

     “Wow! That sure was a close one, huh?” Tikki asked as she and Marinette proceeded home.

     “Yeah… Now I just have to hope that my parents will believe me when I tell them that I was at Alya’s rehearsing for Rose’s play. I can tell them that my phone died while I was there.” Marinette sighed as she walked down the street from the hotel. “Geez… What a day… I’m so exhausted.”

     “Well, I’m glad you’re okay Marinette.”

     “Yeah, me too Tikki… I was really scared… I’ll be sure to never ever give up hope like that again!” Marinette vowed as she held up a fist. “Chat Noir needs Ladybug to be strong and fierce, not weak and frail!”

     “Yeah, you go Marinette!”

 

     Marinette and Tikki both giggled as they continued down the sidewalk back to the bakery. It was just after nine, so Marinette’s parents were probably just now getting really worried about their daughter’s whereabouts…

 

…

 

     Chat Noir quickly leapt through the open bedroom window that led into his true alias’ bedroom. Once he landed, he de-transformed back into Adrien, his true self. Plagg gave a tired yawn and rubbed at an eye with his nubby hand.

     “Man… I’m so beat…” Plagg said.

     “Me too… Good thing we still had some Camembert left,” Adrien said. 

     “Yeah.”

 

     Adrien set down the goods he bought at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. They didn’t require any refrigeration, so he could worry about them tomorrow. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep. Now that Ladybug was safe and sound, he could rest easy knowing that she was okay. 

     “I’m so glad she’s safe, Plagg…” Adrien whispered as he clambered into bed. 

     “Yeah… Me too,” Plagg yawned.

     “Ah… You’re making me yawn now…”

     “Sorry…”

     “Ah… Goodnight, Plagg…”

     “Goodnight, Adrien…”

...

...

...

     Both heroes were tuckered out from the day’s events. Now, they could both rest, their Kwamis too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this version turned out WAY better than the previous… Ugh, I need to sleep, it’s after 1:00am right now. I’ll post this later… I just spent an entire hour writing this out. Goodnight, folks… 
> 
>  
> 
> Coming Up- Chapter 11: Epilogue
> 
> A little preview: You guys are gonna love this chapter, but you’re also gonna hate it at the same time! XD Trust me… You’ll see why when you read it…


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm… I wonder… Should I have Adrien and Marinette perform a kiss scene? Or… perhaps not? Hmm… I wonder…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this quickie, guys! If you enjoyed this, then that means I did my job right. :D
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

Chapter 11: Epilogue

 

     Marinette had successfully convinced her parents of the lie she came up with, while Adrien was able to sneak back home before Nathalie came to check on him. Both were happy as can be, especially since they were able to defeat a very powerful super villain. The night had come to pass fairly quickly, both teens tiredly collapsing into bed after the events that had transpired…

     The next day seemed to by fast. Marinette focused on rehearsing for the play, Adrien doing the same. Both were very excited, however, for the next sunset to hit. As soon as it struck five, Marinette and Adrien both began making preparations. Marinette told her parents that she was meeting Alya and the other girls for an evening hang out session, while Adrien had to pack his stuff in secret due to his father’s strict ways.

…

     “Hey! Right on time!” Chat Noir said as Ladybug landed upon the top of the hotel building.

     “Hi. Sorry I’m late.” Ladybug set down the small basket she’d prepared as Chat Noir laid out a blanket he’d brought.

     “So, how was your day, without giving too much away (Oh god, someone kill me… I'm turning into Dr. Seuss...)?” 

     “Great. I told my parents that I was going out with friends. Hah, in a way, it is true except it’s only one.”

     “Heh… That’s pretty funny. As for me, my father’s a bit of a strict one, so I had to sneak out in secret.”

     “Oh geez, that type huh?”

     “Yep… Well, have a seat.”

 

     Ladybug sat down beside Chat Noir as she moved her basket over in between them. The two idly talked with one another as they chose what foods they were interested in. There were sandwiches, cookies, bottles of juice and soda, crackers, chips, macarons… Yeah, they came prepared.

     The duo both joked and enjoyed themselves as they talked about the simplest of topics like school, the latest trends, what foods tasted better than others, etc. Ladybug and Chat Noir felt that this was just perfect. They could just sit and talk…

…

     “Hahahahahahahaha!!!! That’s so not true!” Ladybug said.

     “Yes it is! You can ask my Kwami himself!” Chat Noir said. “I’m telling you the truth! Sometimes, my Kwami will get so excited that he’ll cause me to purr and act all giddy. Sometimes, it’s not me.”

     “Right, okay. Whatever you say…”

     “Haha! I know you don’t believe me… but it is true. So, what about you?”

     “Well, my Kwami… I guess she just gets overexcited, maybe… She’s a ladybug-based Kwami, so she doesn’t purr or anything like that.”

     “True, true…” Chat Noir leaned in close to Ladybug. “So…” He looked out over the horizon. “Wow… It’s so pretty…” 

     “Yeah… Just like before...” Ladybug’s eyes grew wide with wonder. “Wow…” She looked over at Chat Noir with a warm smile. “This is really nice…”

     “I agree.”

     Ladybug then scooted closer to Chat and rested her head against his shoulder. “Hey, Chat?”

     “Yeah?” he asked as he leaned his head into hers.

     “Thank you so much for everything… for being such a great friend and partner… and for rescuing me… I know I don’t act like it sometimes, but I really appreciate it.”

     “Hey, I know you do.” Chat looked down at his Lady. “You just have a funny of showing it.” He snuck a few playful tickles to her stomach, prompting her to laugh and slap his hands away. “Whaaaaaat? What’s wrong? I thought we were enjoying ourselves!”

     “No! Chat! Stohohohohohop ihihihit!”

 

     Ladybug burst out laughing as Chat Noir tackled her and mercilessly tickled her. She begged him to stop, but he only snickered as he stated that he just wanted to make sure his adorkable Bugaboo was happy. Ladybug shrieked as he began pinching her, poking her, even jabbing her.

     Chat Noir didn’t let up on this torture until Ladybug stated that she felt her gut ready to explode it hurt so much from laughing. Chat gave a laugh as he finally ceased his heinous tickle attack, Ladybug grateful as she sat up. Chat Noir then leaned over to the basket he brought. Ladybug cocked her head in confusion, but then smiled as her partner wrapped a second blanket he’d had around himself and her.

     Ladybug nuzzled into Chat Noir’s form as he slid an arm around her. “I feel really safe with you, Chat… Thank you…”

     “You’re welcome,” he whispered back as he looked down at her.

     Ladybug gave a yawn as she looked out into the setting sun, her eyes slowly drooping shut.

     “Aw, you gettin’ sleepy?”

     “Little bit…” She rubbed an eye. 

     “You can take a nap if you want. I’ll wake you once it’s dark, okay?”

     Ladybug smiled as she relaxed into Chat’s side. “Okay…”

     “Sweet dreams, Princess…” Chat Noir whispered as he kissed her head.

     Ladybug quietly moaned. She was fast asleep now. 

    “Aw… So cute…”

 

     Chat Noir cuddled with Ladybug for a long while. This was really nice… After everything that had happened last night, he’d never felt so… different? No, that wasn’t it. Changed? Maybe… Perhaps… stronger? Hmm… Well, whatever this feeling was, he was totally cool with it because he had her by his side. Ladybug meant the world to him. He would give his life for her in a heartbeat. All he wanted to do was keep her safe.

     “I love you, Ladybug…” Chat Noir said. “You mean the world to me…As for Adrien… Well, he has his sights set on… someone else… but that’s okay. We’re two different people. You see… There’s this boy, Adrien Agreste… He really likes this girl… Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and she’s a lot like you. She’s smart, funny, kind, and absolutely adorable. She’s also full of life, and she’s got loads of confidence, just like you…

     Someday, I hope that Adrien will be able to work up the courage to actually talk to her, to get to know her better… maybe even ask her out on a date… I would love to ask you out on a date, too… I guess this is considered that… Yeah…” Chat Noir nodded. “Yeah, and someday Adrien will get to go on a date with Marinette too… I can hardly wait for when that day will come…” (I told you all you'd love/hate this chapter.)

 

     Chat Noir closed his eyes as a warm spread across his face. His cheek resting against her head, he slipped a hand into hers. Ladybug smiled as she tightened her grip on his. Peaceful… They wouldn’t have it any other way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … WHY!? WHY CAN THEY NOT JUST TELL EACH OTHER AREADY!? WHY GOD, WHY!? Ugh… Anyway, this concludes the story of “Hair Razor”! I hope that you all enjoyed, and I’m sorry if it seems rushed. I have a lot of important stuff to take care of, so I need as much time as possible. Plus, this was just a simple fic. 
> 
> Alright, I’ll leave you all to think it all over. If you feel like it, let me know what you think. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to read it right away since I’m leaving the internet for a couple of months. When I return, I’ll check to see if I got anything. Thanks for reading this, and I really do hope I was able to please you all. I love to write, so I want to share my love of storytelling with the world.
> 
>  
> 
> Come check me out at DevinatART. I’m known as HollowArtist001 there! I don’t have much yet, but when I return I will. Promise! I’ll even have some “Miraculous” art coming your way. Thanks for reading, and I’ll be sure to write more stories in the “Miraculous” universe! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Heroic Hijinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien perform in the school play! However, they also have to attend Mr. Octavian's ball as Ladybug and Chat Noir! What will they do!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry this took so long to get done. I actually had it mostly done, but then forgot about it because I just had a lot of crazy stuff come up… Anyway, here is the bonus chapter of “Hair Razor”. This is one long thing, so please do not rush through it. Take your time. 
> 
> This was supposed to be the original ending, but… yeah. XD I don’t know, kinda got side-tracked. This chapter is going to cover the play, as well as the ball. Oh, and there won’t be any Akumatized victims in this one (it was very difficult trying to put this together…). Alright, I’m going to stop blabbering now so you can read! I hope you enjoy. I kept rewriting this over and over again… TT_TT
> 
> Oh, wait… There is one more thing I’d like to say… and that’s HOLY BONKERS I ALREADY HAVE ALMOST 1,000 HITS ON HERE. OAO Oh my goodness… That’s… That’s absolutely bananas! Seriously… That’s just crazy… ; w; It’s so cool, though! I’m super-duper happy that you all love this. Thank you a million times! You all rock.  It means a whole lot to me that you all love what I came up with. Thank you so much!

Chapter 12: Heroic Hijinks

 

     “Adrien! Adrien! Make sure you have your costume ready!” Nathalie called. 

     “I know!” Adrien called back. “Shoot… Plagg!” 

     The cat Kwami flew up to the boy curiously. “Yeah? What’s up?”

     “I can’t find my hat! Have you seen it?”

     “Oh yeah, you left it on the couch.”

     “Oh, right! Thanks. Heh.”

 

     Once Adrien had everything he needed, he rushed out of his room, Plagg quickly flying into the pocket of his outer shirt. Adrien ran down the steps as fast as he could, Nathalie patiently waiting at the bottom. To his surprise, his father was there too.

     “Adrien, I see you have everything together,” Gabriel said.

     “Yes… I’m ready to go, Father,” Adrien said.

     “Good, then let us be off.”

 

…

 

     “Marinette! You still don’t have your costume together!?”

     “Tikki! I’m trying to fix the skirt, remember!?”

     “Still! It’s almost show time, and you’re still not done!”

     Marinette huffed as she hurriedly stuck the needle and thread through the poofy skirt. “I’m sorry, Tikki… I’m just so stressed… and I accidently tore the stupid skirt.”

     “Oh dear…” Tikki shook her head. “I sure hope everything works out…”

     “Yeah, me too… Say, did you get enough to eat?”

     “Yes, I should be good to go.”

     “Good…”

 

     Marinette wasn’t the only one busy that day. Ladybug was scheduled to appear at Eustace Octavian’s ball tonight, Chat Noir as well. Hopefully, her feline friend would hold his tongue with the puns and not risk another Akumatization. Chat Noir did feel guilty for what he’d said… especially since it was his goofing around that got Mr. Octavian Akumatized in the first place.

     Marinette was still a bit scared after having been held hostage at the hands of Hair Razor. It was so scary, not being able to move or speak. Chat Noir saved her life that night when he rescued her. It was actually… kind of romantic…

     “Marinette? Are you okay?” Tikki suddenly asked.

     “YAH!!!!!” Marinette threw her hands up, the dress flying in the air as her face had turned bright red.

     “Oh Marinette…”

     “Gah! Sorry Tikki!”

     “I’m going to be the one that’s sorry when you’re late for the play…”

     “I’m not gonna be late!” Marinette swiped the dress off the floor. “Geez, cut me some slack here, Tikki.”

     “Hah…”

 

…

 

     “Okay…” Adrien was putting the finishing touches on his costume. “All set.”

     “You look pretty good if I do say so myself,” Plagg said.

     “Thanks.”

 

     Adrien was dressed in a tight-fitting silver turtleneck with long sleeves under a blue puffy-shouldered top. Matched with that was a pair of white leggings with brown boots and a brown belt around his waist. Completing his look was a black cape with a metal clip at the front as well as a blue Robin Hood-styled hat with a silver feather.

     “You look stunning,” Plagg said.

     “Yeah, I do…” Adrien said quietly.

     “What’s wrong?”

     “Hmm? Oh, nothing… It’s just that… Marinette put together this costume for me, and I never did get the chance to properly thank her.”

     “You can do that while you two are backstage.”

     “Yeah.”

 

     Adrien was extremely nervous. His father would be watching him, so he had to do his absolute best or else this would all be for naught. Nathalie had fought hard for him to be a part of this, so he knew that he had to make her proud as well. He nodded as he looked for his sword and matching brown gloves. Once he was done slipping the pair of gloves on, he took the fake sword and hurried out of the dressing room. Rose was waiting for him.

 

…

 

     “Wow, Marinette, you look so beautiful!” Tikki said.

     “Thanks, Tikki. I made the costume myself. Hehe.” Marinette gave a little twirl.

     “You don’t think it’s over the top?”

     “Oh no, not at all! It’s great!”

 

     Marinette was dawned in a beautiful pink gown, the top consisting of a white frill that ran across the neckline and the beginning of her sleeves to the back. Her shoulders and very upper chest area were bare, a pink choker around her neck. Her sleeves ran down to her hands, each of her fingers comfortably fit through each hole at the end of each sleeve.

     Around her waist was a white ribbon with two small white bows attached at the front of either hip, as well as a giant white bow with long ribbon straps attached at the back. Underneath the skirt were three layers of white silk, her pink flats just peeking out at the bottom. Atop her head was a silver tiara decorated with pink rhinestones.

     “So… Who is Chloé playing as again?” Tikki asked.

     “The mother of the princess, unfortunately,” Marinette said. “She and Rose had a really long talk about it. Poor Rose almost gave up and was about to make her a tree, but then Chloé caved and took the part that was offered.”

     “I see. Well, good luck.”

     “Yeah, I’m gonna need it. Ladybug, too.”

     “Hehe.”

 

…

 

     “Okay, everyone! Gather around!” Rose called. “C’mon! It’s only five minutes until show time!”

     Adrien nervously looked around at the others. Everyone was dressed and ready to go, even Chloé. “I like your costume,” he told her.

     “Thanks Adri-kins,” Chloé said. “I was going for that ‘glamorous mom’ look.” Chloé was wearing a costume similar to Marinette’s only hers was decorated in an unhealthy amount of glitter and was an extremely loud yellow in a variation of shades. She also wore long white gloves since her dress’s sleeves were short. She had her hair pulled up in a tight bun with a golden crown on her head.

     “Alright, let’s get to it,” Rose said. “Now, where is Princess Ariana?”

     “Here!” Marinette came running out. “I’m here!” Marinette came running out, hand grasping her skirt so as not to trip.

     “Good. Alright then… Prince Armand, you here? Ah, yes. Okay… Princess Ariana’s mother…”

     “Queen Alexandra of the Northern Side!” Chloé called.

     “Yes, yes…” Rose said with annoyance. “Okay, she’s here… Let’s see now…”

     “Good luck.”

     Adrien jumped as Marinette appeared behind him. “Oh! Uh… Heh, thanks.” He nervously rubbed the back of his head as he forced a smile. “Oh, and thanks for putting together the costume. It looks amazing.”

     “Hehe…” Marinette looked away. She seemed just as shy.

     Adrien smiled warmly, to which Marinette appeared even more bashful.

  
  
…

 

     Plagg and Tikki watched from behind a tower of boxes as Rose took role call for everyone. Marinette and Adrien looked so nervous. Hopefully, things would be okay. They both had shown up on time and gotten dressed, so all they needed to do now was knock their roles out of the park. The two Kwamis looked at each other worriedly, though. What if something went wrong during the show, especially since these two were needed elsewhere as well?

     “I don’t know about this, Tikki…” Plagg whispered.

     “Yeah…” Tikki whispered back. “I hope that they don’t get mixed up between these two events.”

     “My owner could be biting off more than he can chew…”

     “Same with mine. She can be a real klutz sometimes.”

     “Yikes.”

 

     Tikki and Plagg both sighed as they looked back toward the kids. Everyone looked prepared, even Marinette and Adrien. However, there was that one chance that things could go wrong, that they could accidently show up at the play as Ladybug and Chat Noir, or even appear at the ball dressed only in their costumes for the show. They both prayed that things wouldn’t get out of hand…

 

…

 

     Marinette took a deep breath as she prepared to take the stage for the first act of the night. Peeking up at the clock, she saw it was already 6:30pm. She still had a half an hour to go before she had to get to the ball being hosted by Mr. Octavian. Just stay calm, and things will be okay. Right… She took a deep breath as she heard the lines spoken by Chloé, thus signaling her cue to make an appearance.

     “Yes Mother? Thou hast called me forth,” Marinette (or Princess Ariana) said as she proceeded out onto the stage. Everyone was staring at her, but she kept herself calm.

     “Thou hath almost reached the age of eighteen,” Chloé (or Queen Alexandra) stated. “Hast my darling offspring found a worthy mate for eternal companionship yet?”

     “I’m afraid not… Mother… What if the curse is unable to be broken?” Marinette asked.

     “Oh, woe is thee…” Chloé dramatically threw her hand up to her forehead as she fell to her knees. “How unfortunate! My precious Ariana… What will become of thee if she fails to find her true love?”

     “Mother… Please do not worry… There is still time.”

     “You’re almost of age, my dear. I’m afraid that time is no longer on your side.”  
Marinette faked a cry as she covered her face. “Mother…” She began to fake-sob as she too fell to the floor.

     Juleka came out then, a large book (prop) in her hands. She was dressed in a black cloak with the hood pulled over her head. “… And so, the queen and princess wept over this awful realization. What will become of the fair Princess Ariana? Will she succeed in finding her prince and breaking the spell, or will her attempts be all for naught?”

 

     The audience cheered and clapped as the introduction to the play finished, the curtains slowly coming together before people began rushing to set up the stage for the official first act to begin. Marinette told Chloé that she did a good job, to which the latter scoffed and stated that she was always the best. Marinette rolled her eyes before trotting over to the tower of boxes backstage where Tikki was waiting.

     “You did so good, Marinette! Didn’t even stutter once!” Tikki said happily.

     “Thanks,” Marinette said shyly.

     “Oh, everyone sure looks busy.”

     “Yeah.” Marinette turned to see Nino quickly pushing the princess-themed bed into place. “The first scene is supposed to be of the princess relaxing in her quarters, and she winds up dreaming about meeting her true love…” Marinette smiled as she clasped her hands together at her chest. “Hah… Adrien… Eeeeeeheeeheee!” Marinette excitedly bounced up and down.

     “Calm down, you haven’t gotten that far yet,” Tikki said with a chuckle.

     “I’m just so excited!” Marinette squealed.

     “I know, I know…”

 

…

  
     “She did so good, Plagg!” Adrien said he looked over at his Kwami.

     “Yeah, she wasn’t too shabby,” Plagg said.

     “Heh, Marinette looks really pretty in that dress. Huh?” Plagg playfully winked at Adrien.

     “Heh… Well…” Adrien felt a blush form across his face as he sheepishly rubbed at his arm.

     “Oh, c’mon… You know that you’re falling extremely hard for her.” Plagg put his nubby hands on his hips. “She’s perfect for you.”

     Adrien gave him a sad look. “I know… but my heart belongs to Ladybug. It’s just… I fell for her first and I don’t want to give that up unless I absolutely have to.”

     Plagg gave him a dull look. “Seriously?” He sighed as he shook his head. “Geez… You sure are oblivious.”

     “Huh?”

     “Wah! Uh, nothing!” Plagg shot off like a bullet and disappeared behind a tree cut-out.  
Adrien cocked his head to the side in confusion, but decided to shrug it off and turn back to the stage.

 

     He couldn’t wait to see Marinette perform again. She was so good at acting. Adrien smiled as he spotted her giddily skip over to Alya, who was laughing at her behavior and asking if she was okay or needed to call someone. He didn’t catch what was said after, though. Nino was calling him over to speak about Adrien’s introduction into the play.

     “I’m going to play your character’s theme, and when you hear it, that’s when you come out on stage,” Nino said.

     “Got it,” Adrien said.

     “Remember, you have to come out proud and ready for anything. Really bring out your confident side.”

     Adrien heard a tiny snicker behind him. “Oho, don’t worry… I think I can manage.”

     Nino nodded with a smile before running off to his station.

     “Very funny,” Adrien said.

     Plagg emerged at his shoulder. “Hehe… Since when are you not confident? Hmm?” Plagg wiggled his brow. “I can hear Ladybug groaning now.”

     “Shut up…” Adrien said with a chuckle.

     “Heh~”

 

…

 

     Marinette panicked as she headed backstage after the completion of her first scene on stage. It was almost time for Mr. Octavian’s ball, and she only had five minutes to get there! “Tikki! We have to go! It’s almost time!”

     Tikki shot up in front of her. “Don’t worry, you’ll get there on time. I’ll bet Chat Noir is rushing, too.”

     Marinette giggle. “Alright…” Marinette took Tikki with her into her dressing room. “Okay… Tikki, spots on! Yeah!”

 

With a flick of her wrist, red sparkles began to dance around as Marinette cocked her head to the side, her Kwami friend Tikki quickly bonding with her left earring. The little ladybug spots took form as her earring went from black to red.

Marinette’s hands covered her eyes before gracefully spreading apart, her magical mask forming with the action. She stuck out her left arm and began to spin, her entire body quickly becoming enveloped in her superhero costume decorated red with black spots. With a stomp of her left foot and fists pumped, she gave a confident smile as she performed her favorite pose.

     “Let’s go!” Ladybug called. “We got to get to the ball!”

 

…

 

     “Hurry up, Adrien!” Plagg said. “I sense Ladybug already on her way to the ball!”

     “Huh, so she’s running late too,” Adrien said. “Alright, well let’s go!” Adrien was safely hidden inside of his dressing room, but he took a peek outside just to be safe. “Okay… Coast is clear. Plagg, claws out!”

 

     Adrien raised his right hand, his silver cat ring sucking Plagg right into it. It changed to the color black as he streaked two fingers across his face, his mask taking form in the process. As he brushed his hand over his hair, a pair of black makeshift cat ears appeared on the top of his head.

     Adrien began to spin around, his clothes changing into a black suit with cat-like gloves and metallic boots, a tail-belt whipping out behind him as he spread his arms out. Now Chat Noir, he slashed his claws out and took on his famous feline pose.

     “Milady is already there perhaps,” Chat Noir said. “Let’s go!”

 

…

 

     Ladybug had just arrived at the mayor’s hotel when Chat Noir came bounding from above. She gasped as he landed perfectly on his two feet before her. “Yikes! Watch it!”

     “My apologies, had to hurry,” Chat said with a wink. “I wanted to try and beat ya here so I could look professional for ya.” He gently took her hand and kissed it.

     “Hey, enough with the flirting. We have more important things to worry about,” Ladybug said as she pulled her hand away.

     Chat Noir rose and lowered his eyebrows a few times as his grin spread wider. “Oooooh, looks like my little Bugaboo is taking to a business perspective. I like that.”

     Ladybug snorted as a smirk broke across her face. “Right… The first thing I’d do is fire you for being too flirtatious.”

     “Don’t you mean fabulous?” Chat Noir asked playfully as he swayed his hips, his hands now behind his head.

     “C’mohon,” Ladybug said through a giggle, Chat Noir snickering in return.

 

     The two proceeded up the steps and through the front door. The place was decorated in streamers and balloons, with multiple tables set up. There were a few tables that acted as the buffet, with an assortment of foods to choose from. Several people were wandering about the main area, all dressed in expensive clothing and accessories.

     “Talk about a fancy dinner party huh?” Chat Noir whispered to Ladybug.

     “Yeah, you got that right,” Ladybug said.

     “Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Mr. Eustace Octavian appeared, his suit just as neat as everyone else’s clothing. His toupée was perched upon his head. “So, how are you two doing today?”

     “Good!” Ladybug said.

     “Awesome, just got hai— I mean, _here,_ right on time! Heheh!” Chat Noir rubbed at the back of his head as Ladybug shot him a glare.

     “It’s alright. I’ve actually been cracking a few myself. People say that I’m quite the _punny_ man.” Mr. Octavian gave a wink.

     Chat Noir snickered.

     “Oh great, now there’s two of them… They’re multiplying like gremlins…” Marinette grumbled.

     “Ha ha! Well, anyway, I’m happy to have you two here. We actually aren’t ready for you just yet, so feel free to walk around and speak with the others or maybe enjoy a nibble or two.” Mr. Octavian bowed to them both before walking away.

     “Hmm… So, we have some time to kill,” Chat Noir said. “How’s life been for you?”

     “Good… You?”

     “Eh, yeah.”

     “Good.” Ladybug looked around for something.

     “Something up?”

     “Oh! I was just… looking for a clock…”

     “Hmm… Oh, there’s one over there on the wall there. It’s… 7:06pm.”

     “Ah, okay.”

     “Yeah…”

 

     Ladybug and Chat Noir suddenly felt very awkward. Both were nervously watching that clock, and neither knew why (of course, we know…). Since they weren’t hungry, they decided to take a walk around, even stopping to speak with those who acknowledged them. They were asked what it was like to save Paris on a regular basis, as well as how they manage each other as partners. Chat Noir had to try extremely hard on that second question so as to avoid a horrific fate at the hands of the menacing Ladybug.

     Ten minutes had passed before Mr. Octavian had called forth the two superheroes, who both hurried up the steps to stand at either side of him. As he spoke about how wonderful these were and how he was grateful to have them here to represent him, Ladybug felt a wave of panic wash over her as she eyed the clock. It was almost time for her next scene!

     “And so,” Mr. Octavian concluded, “it is with great honor to welcome these two heroes to this wondrous event!”

     Everyone cheered and clapped for the duo, both of whom were now eyeing that dreaded clock. As soon as things had died down, both had come with an excuse to leave for a few minutes before bolting down the steps and going in opposite directions.

     “I have to get back to the play!” Ladybug said as she snuck out of the front door while everyone had their backs turned. She shot outside and quickly fled for the school…

…

     Marinette literally slid onto the stage right behind Alya, her arms flailing as she shrieked in surprise. Alya turned around, her eyes wide with shock as Marinette put on a nervous grin. Alya eyed her suspiciously before telling her it was time for her to “wander the forest with the little woodland critters”. Marinette said that she was ready, to which Alya then pushed her out on stage.

     Juleka was just finishing up the narration that began the scene as Marinette tripped into view of the audience. Marinette sighed and nodded to Juleka that she was good, and so the quiet girl silently exited the stage as the former began to idly walk about the fake forest.

     “My… What a wonderful forest,” Marinette said. “So beautiful… I only wish that I could wander this place forever, but alas… I cannot. Once I come of age… my body will become nothing but stone and I will forever be cold and empty.” Marinette turned to the audience, the spotlight right on her. “Where, or where art thou my fair prince? Is there not one for me?”

 

…

 

     Adrien hopped around on one foot as Chat Noir’s tail faded into thin air, it replaced with the end of his cape as Plagg appeared beside him. Nino was starting up Prince Armand’s theme, and Adrien wasn’t out there!

     “Hurry! Get out there! That’s your cue!” Plagg hissed.

     Adrien squealed and hurried off for the stage. “Gah!” Marinette was standing around waiting for him!

     “Oh… Oh WHERE is my fair prince?” Marinette asked, her tone a bit forced as she waited for Adrien to appear. Her look of panic softened as Adrien suddenly sprung out on stage, his hand quick to retrieve his sword and swing it around.

     “Who goes there!?” Adrien called proudly (and a bit cowardly).

     “Oh!” Marinette clapped her hands at her cheeks, a look of feigned shock on her face. “Oh my! Who are you!?”

     “My apologies, miss!” Adrien sheathed his sword. “My word… What a beautiful young maiden I see standing before me.”

     “Really…?” Marinette stifled a nervous giggle before quickly regaining her composure (Now is not the time to be giddy over Adrien, Marinette!). “Um, why thank you kind sir. I must say you appear quite charming yourself.”

     “Why thank you, milady,” Adrien said as he approached. He got down on one knee, his arm perched over it. “My fair maiden, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Princes Armand of the Eastern Side. Might I ask your name?”

     “Princess Ariana of the Northern Side,” Marinette said with a shaky tone as she performed a polite curtsey.

     “Ah, what a beautiful name that is! I believe I have heard it once before.”

     “Yes, and I believe you have been mentioned to me as well.”

     “I see. Thy ears must’ve been intrigued then.”

     “Why, thine seems to be so as well on the subject of me.”

     “Haha, yes…” Adrien stood up then, his emerald eyes gleaming. “Thou harbor such beauty.”

     “Thank you…” Marinette clasped her hands together as she shyly looked away. “… You’re so flattering.”

     “Say, why hast thou lingered away from the safety of her quarters?” Adrien asked.

     Marinette sighed. “… I… I needed some time away. Being a princess is very stressful on the heart.”

     “Yes… I must admit I feel the same way…”  
Marinette looked back up at Adrien. “Prince Armand… You’re truly a prince, yes?”

     “I am indeed, and you’re truly a princess, no?”

     “Yes, I am indeed.”

     Juleka came to stand before the stage again. “And so… Princess Ariana realized then that she had found a potential solution to her predicament. She would form together a plot to carry out, one that detailed her success of deceiving the prince into falling in love with her and helping her break the awful curse bestowed upon her by the heinous witch. Will she prevail? Is this true love? Or… is this merely an illusion of romance?”

 

     The curtains began to pull together again as the audience cheered, and Adrien was zipping off the stage in search of Plagg. Nino came running after him just as he’d found his Kwami, the blonde quickly turning around to face his friend as Plagg hid behind him.

     “Hey, where you goin’?” Nino asked. “You have another scene coming up in a few.”

     “I know, I just… I have to… uh…” Adrien nervously looked around. “I… have to go to the bathroom! Yeah! That’s it!” He then took off, leaving Nino to ponder what was up with his strange behavior…

 

…

 

     “Marinette!” Alya called. “Where are you going!?” You have another scene with Chloé right after Adrien’s scene!”

     Marinette was paused at the door to her dressing room, her hands clasped tightly around the knob. “I’m sorry… I have to check on something. You see… um…” Marinette scrambled for an excuse. “I… I accidentally tore my skirt this morning, so I want to check it over to make sure it’s still intact.”

     “It looks fine to me,” Alya challenged.

     “I’m very picky!” Marinette then shot through the door and slammed it before Alya could press her any further. “Oh! Tikki! What am I gonna do!?”

     “Just calm down, Marinette! It’ll be fine,” Tikki said. “Just breathe…”

    “I’m freaking out! Gah, I’ll worry more later on. Ladybug needs to be back at the ball!” Marinette transformed back into Ladybug as quick as lightning before sneaking out without anyone noticing…

 

  
…

 

     Adrien had quickly turned back into Chat Noir and was racing for the hotel. Ladybug was going to be so upset with him for being late! He came bursting through the front door, an excuse already prepared as Mr. Octavian spotted him. The man asked what had taken him so long, to which Chat Noir said that duty called for him and his partner. Ladybug then showed up, a nervous look on her face before she relaxed at Mr. Octavian’s response to her.

     “Yeah… Chat Noir and I are still on the clock! Right?” Marinette gently nudged her partner.

     “Yep.” Chat Noir confidently winked at her.

     “Alright then, well, I’m about to make a toast. Why don’t you join me?” Mr. Octavian offered.

     “Yes, of course,” Ladybug said.

     Chat Noir nodded.

 

     The teenage superheroes joined Mr. Octavian at the center table, both taking a seat at either side of Mr. Octavian as he raised a glass.

     “Ladies and gentleman, thank you all for coming,” Mr. Octavian stated. “It is an honor to host such an event here at the Bourgeois Hotel.” He turned to the mayor, who was standing off to the side with a smile. “It is also an honor to have Paris’ two heroic figures here today. Would either of you like to say a few words?”

     Ladybug nervously stood up, Chat Noir following suit. “Um… Well, Chat Noir and I are proud to serve the place we call home, which happens to be the city of love. We’re supporters of love, no matter if it’s platonic or romantic.”

     “Love is love, and it comes in many forms,” Chat Noir continued. “This charity that Mr. Octavian is hosting will greatly benefit those who feel lost because they lack someone to love. That’s why we’re here, because he supports the assistance of others.” Chat Noir looked over at Ladybug. “My partner and I love each other very much. She’s always there when I need her… and I’m always there for her, too. I wouldn’t change that for anything in the world. Friendship isn’t something that you can buy… but you can donate it to those in need.”

     Ladybug smiled warmly at Chat, who was grinning proudly himself. He would never have a friend as great as her (sorry Nino…).

     “My… That was… surprisingly beautiful…” Mr. Octavian had a strange look on his face. He seemed to feel a little… guilty? “… I… I am quite surprised at this statement. I mean… I host this event every year… and I am proud to serve charity…” Mr. Octavian looked down as he whispered, “… But, maybe… I am doing it for the wrong reasons…”

     Ladybug put a hand on his arm. “It’s okay, Mr. Octavian… You’re a good person because you’re helping others, right?”

     Mr. Octavian looked over and down at her. “Yes… but I really should care about such a thing, rather than just the money…” He looked back toward the awaiting crowd. “I… I must admit that I am a man of greed. All my life, all I’ve known is that money can buy happiness. However, Ladybug and Chat Noir just helped me to realize that there’s so much more than that. Yes, we need money to live… but it can’t buy us happiness. We can only achieve happiness if it’s donated to us.” Mr. Octavian smiled down at Chat Noir. “Thank you for teaching me this valuable lesson.”

     Chat Noir nodded happily.

     “To those in need of love in the world, and to Paris’ superheroes! Long live their force of friendship!” Mr. Octavian raised his glass, as well as the other partakers of the ball.

     “To those in need of love in the world, and to Paris’ superheroes! Long live their force of friendship!” the crowd echoed.

     Ladybug and Chat Noir smiled at each other as everyone around them cheered. Another successful mission completed…

 

…

 

     Marinette was able to get back to the play just in time. As Ladybug, she had to lie to Mr. Octavian about how she needed to use the restroom and that she might be a bit. Chat Noir, oddly enough, came up with a similar excuse.

     “Marinette! There you are! We’re all waiting on you,” Rose said. “We have to hurry.”

     “I’m on it, Rose. Don’t worry,” Marinette said. She hurried off to rehearse with Chloé one last time before she was to take the stage…

 

…

 

     Adrien dodged Nino as he ran for the stage. He’d snuck back in through the back door the same he’d snuck out twice already. “Hah! Okay, made it!” Adrien was right in place to take the stage where Kim waited on the other side. “Let’s do this.”

 

     As the music sounded off, Adrien and Kim both walked onto the stage. Kim was playing as Prince Armand’s father, King Arthur of the Eastern Side. He was an acquaintance of Queen Alexandra of the Northern Side, though the two didn’t always agree with one another.

     “Armand… My one and only son, you have almost come of age and yet you still do not have a maiden to claim as your bride,” Kim spoke as King Arthur. “When will you set out?”

     “Actually, Father,” Adrien said as Prince Armand, “I believe that I have found a beautiful maiden. Her name is Princess Ariana of the Northern Side, and she is just as I was told. She has a voice as soft as silk, a personality as sweet as honey, and a will as strong as the sword I wield. Father, I wish to make her my true bride.”

     “I see,” Kim said. “Well, I must say that I am surprised to hear you say that. You know that Queen Alexandra and I aren’t exactly on good terms.”

     “Father, you hold no ill will toward Queen Alexandra. Please consider accepting Princess Ariana, for she is the fairest maiden I will surely find. Not only might that, but our coming together in holy matrimony will help put us all at ease.”

     “Hmm… I see…” Kim rubbed at his chin, the boy clad in royal clothing. “I will consider this, Armand. However, if things are suspicious, I will call things off.”

     “Thank you, Father.”

 

     Juleka once again came to stand on the stage to narrate the events that had transpired. Once she was finished, Adrien proceeded backstage as the curtains closed again and people came swarming the stage to set everything up for the next scene…

 

…

 

     “Mother! Please! Stop her!” Marinette called as Princess Ariana. “Don’t let the witch get away with this!”

     The witch was depicted by Alix, who was dressed in a dark purple cloak with a fake wooden staff clutched in her hand. She had on makeup that made her look like an ugly old woman. “Mwee hee! You foolish girl!” she hissed in her best witch’s voice. “You shall be turned to stone in no time! That boy shall never fall for you! Thou hast wasted the time given!”

     “Please! I do not wish to suffer this fate!” Marinette cried.

     “Princess Ariana… You have approximately two weeks to charm this prince or your fate will be sealed… in stone! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!”

 

     Marinette and Chloé both feigned acts of fear as the lights flickered and the sounds of thunder echoed throughout the auditorium. Alix sleeked away when everything went black for a split second. When the lights came back on, Marinette and Chloé were standing alone together.

     “My dearest Ariana!” Chloé cried. “I am terribly sorry for not protecting thou from such a fate!”

     “I do not blame thee. Thou hast done nothing wrong in my eyes,” Marinette said.

     “The witch speaks the truth. I have wasted my time, but no more! I shall make that prince fall in love with me so I can be free!”

 

     Marinette and Chloé stood still as the solemn music played. Juleka narrated the unfortunate event that had occurred and questioned the audience about whether the princess would achieve escaping such a fate. Afterwards, she went on to say that the king of the east and the queen of the north would make plans to meet and discuss marital matters between their children.  
Marinette hurried offstage with Chloé as the curtains closed the audience off from the commotion behind the scenes. Just as she headed for her dressing room, Alya came to stand before her. Strangely enough, Nino was doing the same with Adrien.

     “Okay, you’re acting very weird and I’m curious as to why,” Alya said. “You’ve been sneaking off to your dressing room every time you’re done with a scene, and then you come scurrying back in a rush as soon as you’re supposed to perform. I’m really worried about you. Are you okay?”

     “So, she’s acting strange too?” Nino asked.

     “Adrien’s been doing the same thing.”  
Adrien’s eyes widened. “What? I’m just… relaxing. Is that wrong?”

     “Well, no,” Alya said as she turned to him. “But, don’t you two want to watch the others perform?” She looked back at Marinette. “We spent a lot of time preparing for this, and every time you only come out to play your part and then leave. It’s ridiculous, Marinette. I mean, c’mon! On top of that, I’m the camera girl for this! This is my first big gig and… I thought that you’d be excited to play a part in it…” Alya looked extremely hurt.

     Marinette wrung her hands together. “Well… we do. It’s just that…” Marinette averted her gaze from Alya’s. “I… I’m sorry...”

     “Adrien’s acting the same way,” Nino said as he motioned an arm to his friend. “I didn’t spend all those late nights putting together super cool music just so that it could all be ignored… I mean… I’m kinda hurt by that…”  
Adrien opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

     Marinette’s eyes darted left and right as she felt Alya’s gaze burn into her form.

     “Well?” Alya asked. “Aren’t you going to explain yourself?”

     “I… I have to use the restroom!” Marinette rushed off as Alya yelled for her to come back, Nino looking on in confusion…

 

…

 

     Adrien took this moment to run as Nino and Alya both looked on at Marinette’s retreat. He hurried off to his dressing room and quickly turned back into Chat Noir before slipping out. Deep in the back of his mind, he was worried about Marinette. There was a reason why she was acting so squirrely. He wanted to find out, but his duty as Chat Noir was more important right now. Ladybug was probably wondering where he was…

…

     Chat Noir sleeked casually down the stairs from the top of the hotel where he’d arrived. He saw Ladybug pacing nervously at the top of the first set of steps that overlooked the main area of the hotel. She looked troubled by something, and when he approached she nearly jumped out of her skin.

     “Hey! You okay?” he asked. He hurried to catch her as she tripped forward.

     “Yah! Oh geez, sorry…” Ladybug whimpered.

     “It’s okay. What’s wrong?”

     Ladybug looked up at him. “Um…” She bit her bottom lip as she looked away.

     “Ladybug…”

     “Hah… I’m sorry… It’s just… Well…” Ladybug looked back. “… I’m actually… supposed to be somewhere right now… but I needed to be here as well… and my friend is getting suspicious because they think that I do not really want to be a part of what we’re doing.”

     “Oh… I see…” Chat Noir smiled sadly. “Between you and me… I’m actually in the same situation.”

     “Really?” Ladybug’s eyes widened with curiosity.

     “Yeah. It’s a little crazy. Hah… I swear, these heroic hijinks are getting to me. It’s really starting to test my friendship with the people close to me.”

     “That’s how I am, too…” Ladybug looked down with a sad expression. “My friend is concerned because I’m always having to pull away to be a hero, but it’s so hard…”

     “Yeah, me too.” Chat Noir lightly kicked a foot. “I mean, I enjoy being a superhero, but it’s really hard sometimes because I always have to pull away from my friends. Nino actually told me that he thought I didn’t care about the cool music that he put together…” Chat Noir’s head drooped.

 

     Chat Noir was still upset over the argument he had as Adrien with Nino. Everyone had worked so hard on the play, and yet Adrien was unable to listen to the cool music Nino had prepared because he had this ball to go to as Chat Noir. Nino felt hurt because he put together some cool tracks, and he really wanted Adrien to listen. He felt horrible after making that speech during that toast.

     “… It’s awful, Ladybug,” Chat Noir said. “I feel really bad. I mean…”

     “Your friend doesn’t understand,” Ladybug finished.

     “Yeah…”

     “Hah…” Ladybug turned toward the crowd of people chatting idly. A few of them were asking for Ladybug and Chat Noir to come join them for a group picture. “… We’re being beckoned…”

     “Yeah…” Chat Noir didn’t feel up to it and neither did Ladybug. “…” He nervously looked over at Mr. Octavian, who was also calling for them.

     “… What’s really more important? Friendship or fame?” Ladybug asked.

     Chat Noir knew the answer to that one. He knew better than anyone. “Friendship.”

 

     Ladybug and Chat Noir both proceeded down the steps, the entire crowd cheering them on as they joined in on the group photo. After it was taken, Mr. Octavian stated that he was going to make an important speech, and that he wanted the two superheroes to stand by his side for support. He claimed that it was about his upcoming projects involving Paris and that with their presence he would garner much more attention that way.

     “Actually, sir… We’re going to have to pass,” Ladybug said. “You see, both Chat Noir and I had important events that came up today that we forgot were important. We’re going to have to take a rain check…”

     “We’re sorry, sir. We’re grateful that you invited us to such an extravagant event, and we were happy to be a part of it. However, we really have to go.”

     Mr. Octavian nodded, a smile on his face. “I see. Well, I thank you both for coming. I am disappointed to see you both go, but I’m glad that you at least showed up and stuck around for a while. It was a pleasure meeting the both of you.” Mr. Octavian shook hands with both of the superheroes. “Also, I wanted to thank you again for saving me from Hawk Moth. And… I’m really grateful for the lesson you’ve taught me today.” Mr. Octavian’s eyes sparkled. “Thank you both. Paris is very lucky to have you.”

     Ladybug and Chat Noir both smiled and looked at each other.

     “My friends, Ladybug and Chat Noir must be off. They have important business to take care of,” Mr. Octavian stated. “But, worry not, this event will continue.”

     “Perhaps we will appear at the next event you host,” Ladybug said.

     “Definitely,” Chat Noir said.

     “Perfect!”

 

     Everyone bid Ladybug and Chat Noir farewell before the two proceeded out the door and went their separate ways. They’d both learned an important lesson in friendship and support, much like Mr. Octavian…

 

…

 

     Marinette arrived in time for her next scene, which was a scene where Princess Ariana and Prince Armand were to spend time together and get to know each other. As she prepared to take the stage once more, she ran into Alya. The latter still appeared to be upset, but Marinette reassured her by saying that she was staying for good.

     “I’m sorry… It’s just… I was really nervous about today,” Marinette said. “We’ve worked so hard, and my stupid dress tore this morning… I was just really worried…”

     “Hey, it’s okay girl,” Alya said. “You’ve done such a great job so far. The audience is loving this.”

     “Really?” Marinette asked.

     “Yeah, and so is Adrien.”

     Marinette’s heart skipped a beat as Alya spoke his name. “Adrien…”

     “You’d better be prepared, girl. That part is coming up soon…”

     “Yeah… It is… isn’t it?” Marinette looked over Alya’s shoulder to see Adrien. He appeared to be reconciling with Nino. “Ah… Well… I better get out there. Adrien looks like he’s almost ready.”

     “Yeah! Good luck! And hey, don’t push yourself.” Alya gave her friend a wink before nodding to Nino, who gave a thumbs up with a smile.

 

…

 

     Adrien felt much better after reconciling with Nino. He told him that he was just nervous because his father was finally able to watch him perform in something that wasn’t accompanied by loads of flashing cameras or large crowds cheering his name. He wanted to be like the other kids, and he was finally able to prove to his father that he could be. Nino was proud of him for that.

     “You’re doing great, man.” Nino put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Just take a breath if you’re feeling scared and you’ll be fine. I’d probably do that when the one scene with Marinette comes up…” Nino playfully raised his eyebrows, to which Adrien laughed and gently smacked him.

     “Heh, stop it!” Adrien said. “It’s not that serious.”

     “Aw, come on man… This is Marinette we’re talkin’ about! She’s so cool, and she’s super sweet.”

     “I gotta go.” Adrien rolled his eyes with a grin on his face as Nino made kissing noises behind him.

 

…

 

     Adrien and Marinette breezed through the play no problem. Prince Armand and Princess Ariana grew close, Princess Ariana came to fall in love with Prince Armand, and their parents had come together to accept this. However, the witch had returned and stated that she was not going to let the princess go just like that.

     She felt that things were too easy, and so she challenged the prince to a duel. If he won, then the witch would leave and never return. However, if he lost, then Princess Ariana was to turn to stone. That’s when the truth was revealed, and so the princess came clean and stated that she came to love the prince as who he was and not an escape route. Prince Armand came to believe her, for he could see she was not a princess of lies.

     “I accept your challenge!” Adrien as Prince Armand cried to the witch portrayed by Alix.

     “You shall not succeed!” Alix as the evil witch growled.

 

     Dramatic music played as the lights flickered and a palette of sound effects played while the two “fought”. The evil witch summoned an army of minions (who were actually the other students acting as extras) and targeted the prince. Adrien, acting as Prince Armand, fought off every single minion before the witch shrieked in anger and proceeded to cast a spell that would effectively turn the prince into stone.

     Marinette, acting as Princess Ariana, quickly jumped in front of the witch just in time for the spell to strike her. However, do to the act of true love, the magic of the witch bounced off of the princess (that which was displayed with the flashing of a white light) and then the witch was sent flying (Alix leapt into the air and fell to the floor). The witch then stiffened with her legs up and arms out at awkward angles with her fingers bent and her mouth wide open.

     “The witch has been defeated!” Adrien called. “Princess Ariana… You have spared me an awful fate!”

     “Prince Armand!” Marinette cried as she hugged her fellow actor. Her heart was pounding within her chest at this moment.

     “We did it…” Adrien pulled away from her, his hand slowly rising up to cup her cheek.

     “Princess Ariana… You have shown, truly, that you love me…”

     “Prince Armand…” Marinette stared back into his eyes. “I wouldn’t have it any other way… I love you so much… You’ve taught me so much… I… I wish to be with you forever…”

     “Princess Ariana, will you stand by my side as my queen? Together, we can create our own kingdom and spread the message of kindness and love throughout.” Adrien’s smile made Marinette’s heart melt.

     “… Yes… I will…”

 

     (FINALLY!!!!!!) Adrien’s smile faded, his eyes widening slightly as his breathing hitched. This was it… It was time for the kiss (MWEEEEHEEEHEEEE). Marinette was trembling as she nervously grabbed at his free hand, her eyes locking with his. Her heart began to beat faster and faster than ever. Adrien was leaning in close now, his lips just barely parting. Marinette was leaning in close to him, a deep breath caught in her throat. This was it…

     Both closed their eyes as their lips gently locked with one another. They both squeezed each other’s hands while Adrien’s hand cupping Marinette’s cheek slowly grazed down her cheekbone. Deep inside, Marinette was screaming with joy. It finally happened! She couldn’t believe it! It finally happened!

     It was like she and Adrien were no longer on stage. They were in a quiet space, surrounded by stars sparkling all around them. She was no longer Princess Ariana of the Northern Side, and Adrien was no longer Prince Armand of the Eastern Side. They were simply Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Both were mesmerized by each other’s chemistry, neither wanting to pull away… She’d dreamed of kissing this boy for so long. She’d dreamed of spending the rest of her life with this boy. He was so kind and caring, and he was just such a great friend… She wouldn’t find anyone better than him…

 

…

 

     Adrien had never experienced such a thing before. When he locked lips with Marinette, he didn’t want to leave her. Her skin felt so soft against his touch, and her lips were so gentle. The way she squeezed his hand made his heart beat like a drum. He felt that he was floating off of the ground, and she was floating with him.

    He was no longer a part of the play. He was here, alone, with Marinette. This girl… She was so respectful, and she was smart and kind, funny and cute. She was also a great friend. No girl understood him like her. Any other girl would be fangirling over him the moment he walked in the room, but not her. She never bombarded him with personal questions or asked him for money or a part in a movie. She would simply ask him how his day was and if he was okay. She was always looking out for him, even going so far as to help him be a part of everyday activities most normal kids participated in. She was always there for him…

 

…

 

     “…” Marinette had to force herself to part ways with her crush, her breathing heavy.

     “… Wow…” Adrien breathed.

     “… He… Yeah…” Marinette whispered. She was still caught in his gaze, as well as vice versa. Neither wanted to look away just yet…

     Juleka came out onto the stage one last time as calming music signaling the end began to play. “And so, now with the witch gone, peace returned to the land. Prince Armand and Princess Ariana were happily married, their two kingdoms of birth coming together. And thus, the young couple grew to raise a whole new kingdom of their own… and they all lived happily ever after. The end.” Juleka smiled as everyone came to join her on stage, Adrien and Marinette included.

 

     Marinette held Adrien’s hand tightly in hers, the latter smiling proudly along with her, as the two performed a bow to the cheering crowd. Everyone clapped their hands together, even Adrien’s father. He looked so proud of his son, and Nathalie appeared to be proud too. Marinette’s parents were clapping and cheering as well, with bright grins on their faces as the children took another bow. Everyone was smiling and looking proud, although Chloé was fighting to hide her newfound resentment toward Marinette.

…

     “Thank you so much for helping to bring my story to life!” Rose squealed. “Thank you, thank you!”

     Everyone laughed as Rose danced around happily.

     “Well, it could have been better.” Of course, Chloé had to throw in her two-sense. “I mean, if _I_ was Princess Ariana, it would have gone much better.”

     Alya almost opened her mouth, but Marinette stopped her. “Chloé, it doesn’t matter if the play was good or bad. What matters is that we were all together as a team. If you can’t see that, then perhaps you don’t deserve such a role. You’re very lucky to be able to act in part of something as magical as this. Rose didn’t have to give you a part, and the same thing goes for the rest of us.”

     Everyone nodded in agreement.

     “So, you can take your snooty booty and walk right out the door or you can celebrate our success as a team. Make your choice.” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, a stern look on her face.

     Chloé scoffed at her and pointedly turned around. Of course she was going to leave. She looked over her shoulder to see that not even Sabrina or Adrien were going to stop her or support her. “Ugh!”

 

     Once the blonde bombshell was gone, everyone who remained began idly chatting about how well the play went and how fun it was. Alya and Nino were cheerfully praising one another, and so Adrien and Marinette were able to sneak away for a few minutes.

     “Wow… I can’t believe that…” Adrien’s face turned bright red. “Seriously…”

     “Yeah…” Marinette was trying really hard not to pass out. Her grin was so wide that it actually hurt.

     “Marinette… Thanks for helping me through it all. I was really nervous about today. I wanted to please my father and show him that I could be a part of something like this at no cost at all.”

     Marinette jolted back to reality. “Ah! Yeah… Of course, ehehe~”

     “You’re so adorable…”

     Marinette screamed internally. “… Aaaaaaaaaah…” He’d just called her adorable!

     “You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost.” Adrien laughed at Marinette’s expression, her eyes wide with her mouth gaping open.

     “Sorry!” Marinette said quickly. “I… Hehe… Sorry…”

     “It’s okay…” Adrien said quietly. “You’re so cool… Seriously…”

     “You too…” Marinette said shyly.

     “Heh… Well, I’d love to stick around longer, but I have to get back to my father. He’s probably on high alert looking for me.”

     “Yeah…” Marinette looked kind of sad. “I wish… I wish we could spend more time together…”

     “Me too…” Adrien looked like he didn’t want to leave her just yet.

     “Adrien… I’m really glad that I go to be in the play with you. It was so much fun,” Marinette said. “Thank you for being a part of it with me.”

     “Aw, you’re welcome…” Adrien rubbed at the back of his head. “Heh…”

     “Adrien? Your dad’s calling for you,” Nino suddenly shouted.

     “Okay!” Adrien called to Nino. “Sorry, Marinette… I have to go.” He gently clasped her hands. “I hope we see each other again real soon…”

 

     It was like someone tearing off of a vital part of her body it was so painful. When Adrien pulled away from her, she wanted to yank him back. Adrien looked like he didn’t want to leave her either. But, both knew that they had to part ways at some point. And so, Marinette bid Adrien farewell as Tikki came floating up behind her without being seen.

…

     “Hah…” Marinette plopped down upon her bed, now all comfortable in her pajamas.

     “What a day, huh?” Tikki asked. She floated over and placed herself on Marinette’s stomach.

     “Yeah… What a day…”

     “I’m sure you miss Adrien a lot now, huh?”

     “I do… But, I’ll see him again in school… but that sure can’t come soon enough…”

     “So, what was it like to kiss him?”  
Marinette smiled. “It was amazing, Tikki, so amazing that I don’t know how to describe it. It just… It was beautiful… and everything that I’d dreamed of…”

 

     Marinette placed her hands over her chest as Tikki crawled up to her. The Kwami came to rest upon the girl’s hands, her big eyes blinking as they curiously stared up at the former. Marinette gave a deep sigh as she stared up at the ceiling. Today was absolutely wonderful…

 

…

 

     “Plagg… It was so strange…” Adrien whispered as he laid there upon his bed. “I thought that my heart belonged to Ladybug, but now… I feel as though Marinette is more suited for it.”

     “I see…” Plagg plopped down upon Adrien’s chest. “Well, whatever you decide to do, I’m sure the choice you make will be right.”

     “Yeah… I hope so…”

 

     Adrien was so confused now. He wanted to win Ladybug’s heart, but now… Marinette was on his mind and he couldn’t shake her off. Maybe… Maybe Marinette was a better choice since Ladybug was always declining his advances. Not only that, but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. But, the same went for Marinette too, right? Hmm…

     Adrien sighed. He’d worry about it some other time. Right now, he wanted to get to sleep. It was extremely late, and he was exhausted. “Alright… Well, I’ll see ya tomorrow Plagg.”

     “Yeah… Goodnight Adrien…” Plagg closed his eyes as he rested his head against Adrien’s chest.

     Adrien smiled down at his Kwami before looking up at the ceiling. “Marinette… Thou hast seemed to have own my heart from me… just like Ladybug. The only question is… who is my true Princess Ariana?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! Finally finished it! I’m so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, now that I got that out of my system, I can actually talk to you guys. First of all, I want to apologize for rushing this. I kept trimming this down and trying to write it in a way that wasn’t too hackin’ long (it’s currently 28 pages longYIKERS). 
> 
> In the future, I’m going to alter my beginning and ending notes because they all state I have a Tumblr (I do not have a Tumblr anymore, Tumblr sucks). However, I’ll get to that when I feel like it… Yeah… Anyway, thanks for reading this! So sorry for the long wait. I hope I didn’t lose you guys. And, don’t worry, there will be more “Miraculous” coming your way soon. I’d like to take it a little bit at a time, though. My brain is exploding with story ideas and so I don’t want to rush it.  
> @ A @
> 
> Thanks for reading, and thank you SO much for all the hits! :D I really appreciate it!


End file.
